New Age
by Mr.Torres
Summary: (Summary)Steven conoce a alguien igual a el, y juntos viviran grandes aventuras, sin saber que ellos son parte de una nueva era. Una en la cual las diamonds van a caer, la revelion esta por iniciar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el futuro parece incierto
1. El artefacto y el Comienzo

**LA ACTUALIDAD:**

En algún lugar del planeta Tierra:

— ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí?—dijo Steven mientras intentaba calentarse las manos

— Un artefacto antiguo de las gems —respondió perla al instante

— Uno muy poderoso — dijo Garnet al instante — Hagan silencio hay algo cerca —dijo la gema en voz baja

Cuando se asoma Steven puede ver a una criatura de forma humanoide echa entera mente de cristal, en su mano derecha tenía una gema de color celeste oscuro

—Perla, Amatista vayan por el artefacto, Steven vete al templo, tengo el presentimiento de que no va ser fácil vencerla— dijo Garnet mientras invocaba su arma

—Pero Garnet yo quiero ayudar—replico de inmediato Steven

— Steven escúchame, esta criatura es demasiado peligrosa, incluso para nosotras—dijo la Garnet mientras lo llevaba de los hombros al portal—Recuerda eres lo más importante para nosotras y no queremos que te pase nada—

—Okey—dijo Steven mientras activaba el portal y ceiba

 **40 minutos después:**

—Y dime Steven algo bueno ha pasado en estos días— dijo Connie mientras bebía de su juego en cartón

—La verdad si, fuimos a buscar un artefacto de las gems que según Garnet era muy poderoso—dijo Steven mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo—asta demás había una gema corrupta que tenía una forma rara—

— ¿Tu qué crees que sea ese artefacto Steven? —dijo Connie mientras se terminaba el jugo

—No lo sé pero parecía muy importante—dijo Steven mientras miraba a la plataforma mientras se terminaba lo poco que le quedaba de jugo—Hay algo que me incomoda—

— ¿Qué Steven? —dijo Connie mientras botaba la caja de cartón de su juego que se lo había terminado

—No lo sé, es como si no fuera el único—dijo Steven mientras tiraba su caja de cartón de su jugo a la basura

En eso el portal se ilumina dejando ver a las cristal gems con un Objeto muy grande que tenía cargando Garnet en sus brazos, tenía un aspecto semejante a la de un jarrón con dos gemas en dos de sus lados

—Chicas—grito Steven mientras las iba a ver a las chicas, en eso se da cuenta de que todas ellas tienen raspones y la ropa destrozada—Chicas que les pasó—

—Fue esa gema Steven—dijo perla al instante—Fue demasiado fuerte—

—Pero la vencieron verdad—dijo Connie mientras miraba el artefacto

—No—dijo Garnet mientras dejaba el artefacto en el suelo—fue demasiado para nosotras, no lo pudimos vencer—

—Viejo nos dio una paliza y de la buena—dijo Amatista al instante—lo bueno fue que agarramos rápido el artefacto y nos fuimos de ahí rápidamente—

— ¿Y que es? —pregunto Steven con incrédulo por el artefacto

—Steven este era un artefacto usado por tu madre para poder ver el futuro lejano —dijo Perla mientras lo inspeccionaba—pero había un inconveniente—

— ¿Cuál? —dijo Connie atónita por lo que oyó

—Que ella no lo podía ver—dijo Garnet al instante—solo lo veía Obsidiana—

— ¿Quién es Obsidiana? —pregunto Steven con bastante interés

—Steven Obsidiana es la Diamond más fuerte de todas, era conocida como la Gema del Vacío y era la Hermana de tu madre—dijo Garnet mientras se acomodaba las gafas futuristas que tenia

—Espera que, tengo una tía—dijo Steven atónito por la noticia

—Tenias—dijo Amatista mientras iba en dirección al refrigerador

—Espera como que Tenías—intervino Connie

—Lo que pasa es que perdimos contacto con Obsidiana hace más de una década—dijo perla mientras proyectaba desde su gema la imagen de Obsidiana

En eso entra Peridot (nuestro dorito favorito) a la casa de Steven y se queda atónita por la imagen que proyecta perla

—Ella es…ella es….ella es—

—Peri te encuentras bien— pregunta Steven mientras veía como Peridot se alteraba

—Ella es Obsidiana, al gema del Vacío, Inventora de los pilares de la tecnología del planeta hogar y la más respetada entre todas las gemas—grito peridoto de corrido mientras Steven y Connie se quedaban atónitos

—Sip la misma—dijo Amatista mientras se comía todo lo que había en el refrigerador

—Donde está, quiero conocerla—dijo Peridot con tanta emoción

—No están simple Peridot—intervino perla—Ella bloqueo el acceso al portal de la biblioteca, solo ella o Ámbar pueden ir allí —

—Un Ámbar, pero esa especie no existe—dijo Peridot confundida por el comentario de perla—debe ser un error de creación o algo—

—Hey no hables mal de mi Hermana—grito Amatista mientras invocaba su arma y amenazaba a Peridot—retira lo dicho peri ahora—

—Okey okey okey retiro lo dicho—dijo Peridot asustada

—Espera hermana—dijo Steven confundido

—A si ella y yo somos hermanas por nacimiento, literalmente salimos al mismo tiempo—dijo Amatista mientras guardaba su arma

—Podríamos volver al asunto original—replico perla—tenemos que ver que hay que hacer con este artefacto—

—Bueno y que hacemos—dijo Steven mientras admiraba el Artefacto que tenía en ambos lados dos gemas una rosa y otra morado oscuro

—Dárselo a Obsidiana ella lo podrá guardar mejor que nosotras—dijo Garnet mientras se acercaba a amatista—Amatista tu eres la única que se puede contactar con Ámbar, dile que necesitamos que venga Obsidiana—

—En seguida— dijo Amatista mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta que deba acceso a su cuarto

—Crees que haya perdido el comunicador que le dejo Ámbar ¿verdad? —dijo Perla se ponía alado de Garnet

—Esperemos que no —dijo Garnet mientras se dirigía a Steven—Steven lo siento—

—Lo siento por que—dijo Steven alterado por todo lo que había pasado

—Por haberte Ocultado todo esto—dijo Garnet mientras se quitaba los lentes—pero debes entender que fue una petición de Rose de no decirte nada hasta que llegara el momento—

—Llegara el momento de que —dijo Steven mientras miraba el artefacto

—El momento de que supieras todo esto Steven, espero que Obsidiana tenga más respuestas que yo a todas tus dudas—dijo Garnet mientras se ponía de nuevo los lentes y esbozaba una sonrisa

En eso el Portal se activa dejando ver a una figura femenina de color Naranja

—Ahora donde se habrá metido el—dijo la gema mientras miraba a arriaba—A hola Garnet, hola Perla—

—Hola Ámbar—dijo Garnet mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿dónde está Obsidiana?—

—Eso quería hablar contigo pero antes una pregunta—dijo Ámbar mientras fijaba su mirada en Peridot y Connie— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —

—Ohh ella es Connie, y ella es Peridot— dijo Steven de inmediata mente — Y yo soy…—

—Steven Universo, hijo de Greg Universe—dijo Ámbar interrumpiendo a Steven—Se todo sobre ti, bueno solo lo que me conto Amatista desde la última vez que uso el comunicador—

—Y eso fue ase—dijo Connie extrañada por el comentario de Ámbar

—Hace como 12 años—dijo Ámbar mientras miraba el artefacto—Así que creen que este artefacto es el Vigía, verdad—

—Eso creemos—dijo de al instante perla

—Bueno será mejor que me lo lleve a la biblioteca, pero antes—dijo Ámbar mientras salía a fuera de la casa

—Que pasa algo—dijo Garnet

—Ya te estas tardando mucho—dijo Ámbar mientras miraba al cielo

—Hey Ámbar—dijo Amatista mientras salía de su habitación—Como as estado—

—Bien y parece ser que tuviste una buena excusa para no usar el trasmisor por 12 años—dijo Ámbar mientras abrazaba a Amatista

—Y dime que estas esperando—dijo Amatista mientras se soltaba de Ámbar

—A que caiga del cielo ese niño—dijo Ámbar mientras sacaba un reloj de bolcillo que tenía un símbolo de dos espadas cruzadas de color morado—Veamos falta como 2 minutos para que caiga—

—Espera de quien estás hablando—decía perla confundida

—Digamos que hay una persona que esperaba conocer a Steven—decía Ámbar mientras guardaba el reloj—Por desgracia se le ocurrió justo ayer no dormir en toda la noche—

—Y porque izo eso—dijo Steven mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Ámbar

—Simple se puso a leer las crónicas de narnia, creo que se leyó hasta la travesía del viajero del alba o como sea que se llamase—Dijo ella mientras señalaba un punto del cielo—Ya viene—

En eso todos posaron sus ojos al cielo, solo para poder ver un haz de luz caer justo delante de la casa de Steven.

—Chicas—dijo Ámbar mientras invocaba una hoz desde su gema—Ese no es… —

En eso una criatura salió del cráter, echa enteramente de cristal y con manos que parecían ojos listas para cortar lo que sea

—Chicas esas no era el monstruo contra el que pelearon—dijo Steven mientras invocaba su escudo

—Gems ya saben que hacer—dijo Garnet mientras invocaba sus guantes

—Connie vete de aquí—dijo Perla mientras la hacía asía atrás en dirección a dentro de la casa de Steven

En eso comienza una feroz batalla entre la criatura y las Gems, la criatura lanza un ataque con sus manos—cuchillas asía Steven el cual se cubre con su escudo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo resonar el escudo tan duro que dejo a la criatura aturdida por unos momentos, tiempo el cual Garnet uso para propinarle un golpe a su cabeza mandándolo a volar a unos metros de él, luego Garnet salta encima de él y lo empieza a golpear duro intentando quebrar el cristal que conformaba a la criatura, luego la criatura agarro a Garnet y la lanzo contra el suelo y luego la pateo dejándola herida justo en la entrada de la casa de Steven.

—Garnet estas bien—dijo Steven sobresaltado mientras corría asía la Gema

—Estoy bien Steven—dijo la Garnet mientras se levantaba

En eso Perla, Amatista y Ámbar atacan a la criatura, pero la criatura hace sus manos—cuchillas más largos y lanza un ataque demoledor contra las tres gemas, las cuales no pudieron esquivar y lo recibieron de lleno.

—Chicas se encuentran bien—grito Steven asustado por la situación

En eso la criatura camina en dirección a Steven y lanza un ataque asía el, en eso Steven activa su escudo para defenderse, recibiendo el ataque Steven lentamente es mandado asía atrás, producto de la fuerza de la criatura, luego la criatura empieza a lanzar golpes al escudo de Steven, causando que poco a poco Steven se valla cansando, hasta que llega un punto en el que Steven ya no puede más y se desvanece el escudo.

—Ya no puedo más—dijo Steven mientras caía rendido al suelo

En eso la criatura alza su mano—cuchilla dispuesto a rematar al pobre chico.

—Steven nooo—grito Garnet impotente

En eso la criatura lanza su ataque, mientras lo hacía todas serraron los ojos para no ver la inevitable muerte, pero….solo se oyó un ruido de algo romperse en mil pedazos, todas abrieron los ojos solo para ver el brazo de la criatura partido a la mitad y a un chico delante de ella.

—Viejo casi te mata—dijo el chico mientras levantaba a Steven y se lo llevaba en sus hombros hasta donde se encontraba Garnet y lo dejaba ahí—Cuídalo quieres—dijo el chico mientras iba caminando en dirección a la criatura que se retorcía—Vamos no es para tanto—

En eso la criatura posa su mirada en el chico y lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas con la única mano—cuchilla que le quedaba, pero el chico aun habiendo recibido tales impactos no se inmutaba, seguía parado ahí recibiendo cuchillada y cuchillada tras otra de la criatura, mientras la criatura atacaba al chico los demás contemplaban atónitos la batalla que se estaba librando, en eso la criatura ase más grande su mano—cuchilla y lanza un corta tan fuerte que manda a volar al chico contra la montaña donde se encontraba el templo, el impacto fue tal que dejo un agujero con forma humana casi perfecto, pero luego de un rato empezó a salir el chico pero su brazo y torso izquierdo tenía una formación cristalina morada en vez de piel.

—Okey sabes que mejor termino con esto porque ya me esta cogiendo el sueño otra vez—dijo el chico mientras bostezaba como si no le importara el hecho de que estaba peleando

En eso el chico convierte su puño derecho en la misma formación cristalina que su brazo derecho y torso, luego se lanza al ataque contra esa criatura, luego la criatura aria lo misma causando un choque de puños, luego el chico se pondría detrás de la criatura y le propinaría un golpe tan duro que le termino agrietando toda la espalda la criatura, luego intentaría mandar una estocada con su mano—cuchilla pero el chico terminaría rompiéndosela en el acto, la criatura sin brazos e incapacita cae al suelo y desaparece, dejando solamente una gema blanca de aspecto raro.

—Bueno eso estuvo bastante fácil—dijo el chico mientras recogía la gema y la encerraba en una burbuja

—Como siempre apareciendo en el momento más oportuno Sergio—dijo Ámbar mientras se levantaba del suelo—¿Donde estabas?—

—Ya sabes, me quede dormido durante el viaje, Salí del tubo, etc, etc—dijo el chico mientras bostezaba—sabes que mejor me voy a pegar una pequeña siesta—dijo el chico mientras caía dormido al piso

 **Tiempo después:**

Las Gems y Connie se encontraban reunidas alrededor del artefacto mientras miraban como Ámbar lo analizaba, mientras que Steven se encontraba recostado en su cama y el Chico dormido en el sofá.

—Definitivamente no es el Vigía—dijo Ámbar mientras dejaba de examinar el artefacto

— ¿Entonces qué es? —dijo Connie confusa

—Está segura, sabes bien que solo hay un artefacto con ese poder y ese es el Vigía—dijo Garnet mientras miraba el Artefacto

—Garnet se lo que digo, en primera si fuese el vigía debió de haber reaccionada a la gema de Steven y en segunda el vigía no tenia dos gemas en cada extremo—dijo Ámbar mientras miraba en una de las gemas del artefacto—Me pregunto ¿Qué será esta cosa? —

—Tal vez sea alguno de los tantos inventos que hizo mi madre—dijo el Chico mientras se despertaba

—Espera tu ¿madre? —dijo Perla confundida mientras notaba lo sobre saltada que estaban el resto acepción de Steven y Ámbar

—Que no notaron la gema de mi ante brazo o que—dijo el chico mientras soltaba una carcajada—No me digan Ámbar no se los conto ¿Verdad?—

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—refuto Peridoto al instante

—Es que deberían ver sus rostros, esa expresión no tiene precio—dijo Chico mientras dejaba de reírse—Pero hablando serios no les contaste que soy hijo de Obsidiana y de Sergio ¿Verdad? —

—Espera Sergio y Obsidiana al final se hicieron novios, viejo me gustaría haber estado hay—dijo Amatista mientras reía sin parar

—Esos dos siempre tuvieron algo especial—dijo Garnet mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—porsiacaso y Sergio—

—Estoy aqui—dijo el Chico levantando la mano aun recostado en el sofá

—Espera Sergio le llamo a su hijo igual que el, hay viejo simple asta el final—dijo Amatista mientras volvía a explotar de risa

—No fue decisión de Sergio si no de Obsidiana—dijo Ámbar mientras se acercaba a al chico—Sergio levántate que necesito tu ayuda—

—Y ahora que necesitas—dijo Sergio mientras se levantaba del sofá

—Pon tu mano en esa gema de color morado—dijo la gema mientras señalaba el artefacto

—Que así—dijo Sergio mientras ponía su mano ai

En eso el artefacto empezó a brillar y atrajo a Steven y a Sergio hasta el posicionarlos justo delante de las gema del aparato, en eso la gema de Sergio y Steven empezaron a brillar y a emanaban un aura del color respectivo de sus gemas, luego las auras fueron absorbidas por las gemas y luego el Artefacto exploto mandando a volar a Steven y a Sergio contra la paredes de la casa, Steven se pudo proteger con su burbuja, en cambio el chico choco contra la pared, ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo después de eso.

—Se encuentran bien—dijo Garnet mientras miraba como caía una gema del lugar donde había estado el aparato

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Perla mientras recogía aquella gema

—No lo sé pero debería llevármelo a la biblioteca para analizarlo—dijo Ámbar miraba a Steven y a Sergio inconscientes en el piso

—Steven…Steven estas bien—dijo Connie asustada

—No te preocupes debe de estar inconscientes—dijo Ámbar mientras cogía a Steven y lo llevaba a su cama

—Pero no le habrá hecho alguna cosa rara ese Artefacto o algo—replico perla

—No lo creo, en primer lugar Steven y Sergio siguen vivo y en segunda no veo que haya pasado nada raro a sus gemas—dijo Ámbar mientras cogía a Sergio y lo dejaba en el sofá

—Pero…—

—Pero nada hay que saber qué es esto y porque rayos solo le afecto a Steven y a Sergio y punto—dijo Ámbar interrumpiendo a perla

—Wow sí que te has vuelto muy directa Ámbar, antes temías decir hola a cualquiera que se te cruce—dijo Amatista sonriendo

—Sí bueno la gente cambia con el tiempo—dijo la gema mientras se posaba encima de la plataforma—necesitare ayuda, peridot, perla quieren venir a la biblioteca con migo—

—Claro que si—dijo Peridot mientras iba saltando de emoción hasta la plataforma

—No creo que sea buena idea y que tal si ocurre algo mientras no esté y si alguno de ellos…—

En eso Garnet agarra a perla y la lleva hasta la plataforma y la deja ahí, luego le da una señal a Ámbar para que se vayan y en un segundo fueron teles transportadas a la biblioteca, dejando a Amatista y a Garnet solas en el lugar.

—Porque hiciste eso—dijo Connie preocupada

—Es mejor así—dijo Garnet mientras iba caminando hasta Steven y luego miro a Sergio—Es idéntico a su padre—

— ¿Que lo conocías?—dijo Connie mientras se posaba alado de la cama donde estaba Steven dormido

—Fue el primer humano en darse cuenta que yo era una fusión, fue el único humano que entendió la furia de rubí y la paciencia de zafiro—dijo Garnet mientras sonreía—fue un gran amigo, para mí, rubí y zafiro—

—Y que le paso—dijo Connie mientras miraba como Steven dormía—Ósea era su amigo pero que le paso, porque ustedes no hablaron de él u Obsidiana a Steven—

—Era normal de ella el encerarse en esa biblioteca durante décadas asta incluso cientos de años—dijo Garnet mientras posaba su mirada en Steven —Y creímos que el la siguió para acompañarla—

—Wow realmente se gustaban—dijo Connie sonrojada

—Claro que si eran tal para cual—dijo Garnet mientras fue a mirar a Sergio para ver que no estaba dormido en el sofá—Donde se fue—

—Lo siento me dio hambre así que me prepare un sándwich mientras ustedes conversaban—dijo Sergio mientras se comía el sándwich

—Realmente eres idéntico a tu padre—dijo Garnet sonriendo

—Si eso es lo que me dicen todo el rato—dijo el chico mientras se terminaba el sándwich—Por cierto cuanto despierta—

—No lo sabemos, por—dijo Connie mientras miraba a Steven

—Nada solo dile que vuelvo en un rato—dijo Sergio mientras iba asía la plataforma

—A dónde vas—dijo Connie mientras miraba como el chico se iba

—Que no es obvio me vendré a vivir con él los veo al rato—dijo el chico mientras se iba a la biblioteca

Después de que Sergio se fuera, Connie y Garnet se percataron de algo.

—Donde se fue amatista—dijo Garnet mientras volteaba hasta donde estaba Steven

En eso Steven empieza a despertar—Hay me cabeza que paso—

En eso salta una araña gigante de color morado y ataca Steven, Steven por el susto se vuelve a desmayar mientras que la araña se reía y se volvía a transformar a amatista

—Amatista—


	2. La Espada y La Gema

**Nota del Autor:** En primera buenos dias o buenas noches dependiendo de donde estes leyendo esto

E de pedir perdon por no subir capitulo, peor la verdad e estado bastante corto de tiempo, por no desir que no e tenido tiempo, e estado en aportes, etc, etc

Espero que me perdonen y disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

—Bueno esta es la última caja, gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza chica—decía Sergio mientras dejaba la última caja de cartón en el suelo

—No hay problema Sergio espero que amenos Steven se sienta un poco más seguro—dijo Garnet mientras dejaba en el suelo una caja

—Sí, hoye Sergio porque estas cosas son tan pesadas—dijo Amatista mientras botaba la caja de cartón que ella sostenía

—Agradece que ahí había libros porque osino ase rato estarías regenerándote en tu gema—decía Sergio mientras habría las cajas una por una—Oigan y Steven—

—Tal vez esté jugando afuera con Connie—dijo Garnet mientras se dirigía a la puerta del templo la cual se había abierto

—Es normal de ella dejarlo solo a Steven—decía Sergio mientras seguía en lo suyo

—Tal vez, hey te apetece jugar a algo —dijo amatista de forma imperativa

—Que estrás demente debo ordenar todas estas cajas ahí que o me vas a ayudar o puedes retirarte—dijo Sergio de manera muy directa a amatista

—Vamos no es el fin del mundo—dijo amatista echándose a reír

—Solo ayuda a ordenar esto rápido okey—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba los objetos que tenía las cajas

Luego de 3 horas de arreglo y redecoración del hogar Sergio con ayuda de amatista pudo terminar de arreglar sus cosas, no era mucho en realidad solo unas fotos, varios libros, algunas estatuillas y…

—Guau y esto que es—dijo Amatista mientras sacaba de una caja una espada de una de las cajas

—Amatista por el amor de dios y de todo lo sagrado en este mundo no juegues con eso—dijo Sergio alterado mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la gema y le quitaba la espada

—Porqueeee que tiene de malo esa espada—dijo Amatista quejando por lo que había hecho Sergio

—Créete esta espada es algo que no debe ser usada, al menos que quieras morir—decía Sergio mientras cogía de la misma caja de donde amatista avía sacado la espada, sacaba un estandarte para poner la espada—Y segundo no es una espada, es una katana—

—Bueno lo que sea —dijo Amatista mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta del templo, para poder irse así a su cuarto

—"Bueno estoy solo sin nada que hacer que hago" —pensaba Sergio mientras miraba por la ventana el océano—"Tal vez debería ir a turistear un poco después de todo que podría salir mal "—

Sergio se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dejar una nota alado de la espada diciendo "no tocar", después de eso él se retiró a ir a turistear un poco por ciudad playa a ver cómo era. Luego de media hora llegaron Steven y Connie, al entrar a la casa lo primero en que se fijaron fue en la espada.

—Wau increíble—dijo Steven asombrado con estrellas en los ojos

—Creo que es una katana—dijo Connie mientras se fijaba en la nota—"no tocar", quien crees que dejo esto—

—Tal vez haya sido Sergio—dijo Steven mientras miraba el resto de cosas—él dijo que se vendría a vivir con migo—

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Connie mientras miraba una estantería donde había algunos libros

—No lo sé—dijo Steven mientras observaba la estantería junto a Connie

En eso Amatista salió de su cuarto para ver saludar a Connie y a Steven

—Oigan esta Sergio por aquí—dijo Amatista mirando de un lado a otro

—No creo que él está viendo el pueblo —dijo Steven extrañado por la pregunta

—Genial—dijo Amatista mientras se dirigía asía la estantería donde reposaba la katana—veamos porque Sergio se asustó tanto por esto—

Amatista se acercó donde se encontraba la espada, cogió la nota y la bota a un lado, luego cogería la espada y la desenvainaría sin que ocurriera nada

—Ah que decepción—dijo amatista mientras botaba la espada al suelo

En eso se rompería el mango de la katana dejando ver que adentro se encontraba una gema de un color verde degradado.

—Wow—dijeron en unísono Steven y Connie

— ¿Qué hará una gema dentro del mango de la katana de Sergio? —dijo Amatista mientras miraba la gema de forma extraña

En eso la gema empezó a brillar dejando ver a una figura femenina grande de color verde

—Al fin libre, libre, libre—dijo la gema mientras invocaba una espada grande y robusta y se disponía a atacar a Steven, Connie y Amatista—Y no permitiré que él me vuelva a derrotar nunca más—

—Hay donde esta Garnet cuando se la necesita—dijo Amatista mientras invocaba su látigo para atacar a la gema

Pero la gema fue más rápida que amatista y de una sola estocada mando a volar a amatista afuera de la casa rompiendo la puerta en el trayecto, luego la gema fijo su mirada en Steven

—Donde está, donde está, donde está el—dijo la gema mientras agarra a Steven del cuello y lo alzaba

—De quien…estás hablando—dijo Steven casi sin aire

En eso una figura oscura golpea a la gema y coge a Steven y a Connie y los resguarda en un lugar seguro

—Viejo que ocurrió aquí—dijo la figura oscura

—Sergio—dijo Steven alegrado

—Si soy yo—dijo Sergio sarcásticamente—dime porque rayos Amazonita esta libre—

—Espera amazonita quien es ella—respondió Connie alterada

—Es una gema muy poderosa Connie demasiado, fue encerrada en el mango de esa katana para evitar exactamente esto—dijo el chico mientras revisaba en busca de la gema

—Como que evitar—dijo Steven con un tono de histeria

—Ella está obsesionada con vencer a un disque espadachín oscuro—dijo Sergio mientras buscaba a amatista por el lugar—sabes que es lo peor—

—Que—dijo Connie y Steven al unisón

—Ese espadachín oscuro soy yo—dijo Sergio mientras invocaba dos espadas de color purpura

—Wauw—dijeron Connie y Steven asombrados con estrellas en los ojos

—Espera desde cuándo—dijo Steven al instante

—Steven esta es mi arma, lo de la obsidiana es como tu habilidad de curación—dijo Sergio en tono sarcástico

—Espera como sabes…—

—Me lo conto Garnet mientras me ayudaba a mudarme—dijo Sergio interrumpiendo a Steven—Bueno los veo luego o en el cielo—

—Espera que—dijo Steven confundido

En eso Sergio se lanzaría al ataque contra Amazonita, el encuentro fue brutal ambos chocaban espadas de tal manera que ni se les podía ver, llegado a un punto Amazonita lanzo una estoca a Sergio, pero este la pararía con una espada y con la otra le lanzaría una estocada contra su hombro dejándola adolorida, pero ella luego se recuperaría y empezarían otra vez a chocar espadas esta vez mas rápido y con más fuerza, esta vez ninguno de los dos saldría intacto, Sergio saldría con varias heridas al igual que amazonita, pero esta lanzaría un ataque sobre Sergio mientras este estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, pero fallo debido a que este se hizo asía un lado justo antes que la espada le diera, este aprovecharía la oportunidad y lanzaría un ataque sobre ella pero este era totalmente diferente, sus dos espadas se iluminaron y este lanzaría una estocada que se transformaría en un haz de luz que impactaría contra amazonita, la cual después del impacto desapareció con **_Puff_** dejando caer su gema a la arena

—Vaya me has vuelto a dar problemas—dijo Sergio herido mientras recuperaba la gema y la encerraba en una burbuja

En eso los chicos se le acercarían asombrados por la pelea, pero había aun una duda

— ¿Dónde rayos esta Amatista? —dijo Sergio con tono histérico

En eso un haz de luz saldría de la casa de Steven, luego Amatista junto con Perla y Ámbar saldrían corriendo de la casa de forma histérica, pero estas quedarían atónitas cuando ven a Sergio con la gema dentro de una burbuja y toda la playa echa una zona de guerra

— ¿Que ocurrió aquí?—dijo Perla preocupada

—Que no es obvio Sergio la venció—dijo Ámbar al instante con voz tranquila

—Pero quien era esa gema—pregunto perla de forma histérica

—Amazonita, una gema de la rebelión a estado desaparecida por bastante tiempo—dijo Ámbar mientras se acercaba a Sergio y cogía la burbuja—Esta gema fue encerrada dentro del mango de una espada hace algún tiempo—

— ¿Hace cuánto más o menos? —dijo Perla con tono de duda

—Hace 5 años—dijo Ámbar al instante

—Chicas creo que tenemos un problema más grande que ese—dijo Connie asustada

— ¿Cuál? —dijeron Ámbar y Perla confundidas

—Sergio está sangrando—dijo Steven con una mirada de terror

—Espera que—dijo Sergio como si nada mientras se fijaba en los raspones y heridas de sus brazos y torsos—Ahh…no es nada—

— ¿Pero estas herido? —dijo Connie alterada

—Bueno entonces, los veo más tarde—dijo Sergio mientras iba en dirección al portal

— ¿Adónde vas? —dijo Steven mientras lo seguía

—Voy a la bahía medica de la biblioteca—dijo Sergio mientras se posaba encima de la plataforma— ¿Vienen? —

Sin decir ni una palabra más Steven y Connie se subieron a la plataforma para acompañar a Sergio a la bahía médica, mientras se subían, Sergio noto algo, Ámbar y Perla discutían, no sabía sobre que solo oyó estas dos palabras antes de irse junto con Steven y Connie, Animal e Impertinente.

Al llegar a la bahía medica de la biblioteca, a Steven y Connie se le hicieron estrellas los ojos al verla, era una habitación larga y grande, con un montón de aparatos tecnológicos muy sofisticados, en todos habían una gema con tonalidad apagada, cuando Sergio se acercó a una de las maquinas la gema que tenia se encendió y proyecto una especie de tablero holográfico, la reacción de Steven y Connie no tenía palabras para describirlo solo era una cara de asombro absoluto.

—Veamos…ya casi…ya lo tengo—decía Sergio mientras tipeaba y movía cosas del tablero como si fuese una tableta—Listo ya configure esta cosa—

— ¿Que ase esto?—pregunto Connie mientras miraba como se habría una especie de cabina y Sergio se metía a dentro

—Es una máquina de aceleración regenerativa—dijo Sergio mientras cerraba la cabina

—Y…que hace—dijo Steven confundido

—Simple cura tus heridas de forma instantánea—dijo Sergio curado del todo mientras salía de la cabina—Ves—

—Ahh yo tengo poderes curativos—dijo Steven decepcionado

—Para la próxima hasta entonces volvamos a casa—dijo Sergio mientras que con un movimiento de su mano apagaba la maquina

—Dime porque sangraste, ósea no eras de obsidiana—dijo Connie cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle

—Si lo soy pero cuando uso mis espadas por alguna razón la pierdo—dijo Sergio asintiendo con los hombros—Bueno tenemos que irnos mañana tendremos trabajo que hacer—


	3. Duelo y Pasado

Era una tarde pacifica en ciudad playa, había pasado 3 meses desde que la gema amazonita había sido liberado y vencida, Steven y Sergio pasaban prácticamente todos los días solos, Garnet y Amatista se iban a misiones todo el rato, Perla, Peridot y Ámbar pasaban todo el día enceradas en el laboratorio de la biblioteca intentando averiguar que era aquella gema que salió del artefacto y para que serbia, mientras que Sergio y Steven pasaban dentro de la casa viendo televisión o yendo a la biblioteca por algún libro interesante o algo para pasar el tiempo.

—Ahh sabes Steven estos días han estado aburridísimos—dijo Sergio mientras estaba tirado en el sofá con un libro con una cubierta de color naranja oscuro y bordados celeste anaranjado, abierto encima de su cabeza

—Si la verdad no se el porqué, normalmente es más divertido por aquí—dijo Steven leyendo un libro de bordado negro con una portado color marrón oscuro—Cierto nunca nos explicaste porque amazonita te buscaba—

—Es algo complejo de explicar—respondió Sergio mientras se quitaba de encima ese libro—Te lo intentare resumir, cuando era pequeño mi papa me dejo al cuidado de María—

— ¿María? —dijo Steven confundido

—No me interrumpas por favor—dijo Sergio mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto—pero bueno ella me entreno, me enseño a usar mis poderes, bueno en realidad no del todo solo lo básico pero bueno así fui entrenando con ella mientras viajábamos por donde dios sabe dónde, vivimos muchas aventuras etc etc —

— ¿Pero y Amazonita? —dijo Steven interrumpiendo de nuevo a Sergio

—Ya voy solo espérame un rato—dijo Sergio mientras invocaba su espada—Amazonita fue la protectora de una aldea que visitamos durante mi entrenamiento, pero había un problema—

— ¿Cual? —dijo Steven interesado

—Ella estaba sucumbiendo ante la locura—dijo Sergio mientras miraba su espada detenidamente—y empezó a atacarnos a todos, a mí, a María y a toda la gente de la aldea, no nos quedó opción teníamos que vencer a Amazonita y encerrarla para que no dañara a nadie—

— ¿Pero y porque te llamo a ti el espadachín oscuro y porque estaba obsesionada por ganarte? —dijo Steven confundido e intrigado al mismo tiempo

—Steven se me conoció así porque mis espadas eran en ese tiempo más oscuras que la noche, llegaron incluso a llamarme la reencarnación de la oscuridad, eso y lo de mi "defensa" de obsidiana—dijo Sergio mientras desasía su espada

— ¿Entonces solo te llamaron así por el color de tus espadas? —dijo Steven extrañado por la respuesta de Sergio

—Había otra razón pero no me acuerdo cual tal vez sea por el hecho que en ese tiempo tenía 6 años—dijo Sergio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—ESPERA ACABAS DE DECIR 6 AÑOS—grito Steven atónito por la respuesta de Sergio

—Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez en ese tiempo tenía 5, la verdad no se ha pasado mucho tiempo en si—dijo Sergio soltando una sonrisa burlona por la reacción de Steven

—Es en serio—dijo Steven al instante con un tono sarcástico

—Si Steven no estoy bromeando mi papa me dejo a los 4 años con María y estuve con ella hasta los 6—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba su celular e ingresaba a la aplicación de reloj

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Steven incrédulo mientras veía que configuraba una alarma

—Voy a dormir un rato—dijo Sergio mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba al mismo tiempo—Te veo en 4 horas—

 **4 HORAS DESPUES:**

—Déjame en paz….ya te dije…mañana vamos a jugar—decía Sergio dormido mientras soñaba algo, hasta que la alarma sonó y cuando abrió los ojos vio o Garnet en la sala observándolo a través de sus gafas espacias— ¿Buenas Tardes? —

—Buenas tardes—respondió la gema mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—Parece que heredaste la fea costumbre de tu padre de dormirse a cualquier hora verdad—

—Si como no—Dijo Sergio con tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba del sofá—y dime donde esta Steven—

—Acompaño a Perla y a Connie a su entrenamiento—dijo la Gema con tono neutral

—Es enserio Connie entrenar—dijo Sergio mientras estiraba—ella que arma usa—

—La espada—dijo la Gema con el mismo tono neutral

—Ella una espadachín, tengo que verlo para creerlo—dijo Sergio mientras iba caminando hasta el portal—Iré haber como entrenan te veo luego Garnet—

Mientras se iba vio como Garnet le hacia el gesto de despedida, él le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera, hasta que él se tele transportara al templo celestial en donde según Steven Perla lo sabía llevar junto con Connie, al subir las escaleras algo derruidas por el tiempo y haber pasado la entrada algo agrietada vio como Connie y Steven peleaban contra Holo-Perlas en una cancha toda cubierta por una densa neblina.

—"Vaya parece que están entrenando duro" —Pensaba Sergio mientras intentaba ver atreves de la espesa niebla

En eso una Holo—Perla se fijó en Sergio y se dirigió hasta el

—Nivel 10 Nivel Experto—dijo la Holo—Perla mientras se ponía en posición de ataque— ¿Desea empezar el combate? —

—Espera que—dijo Sergio confuso mientras veía como los ojos de la Holo—Perla cambiaban de blanco celeste a un rojo carmesí

En eso la Holo—Perla se lanza al ataque intentando dañar a Sergio con una estocada pero este invoca sus espadas y de un solo movimiento corta a la Holo—Perla por la mitad con la espada de su mano derecha.

—Ja esto fue muy Easy—dijo este mientras miraba así la niebla y veía varios puntos rojos que lo miraban a el—Haber, ¿Quien sigue?—

En eso varias Holo—Perlas fueron asía el, todas atacaron a Sergio intentándolo dañar, pero este daría un salto así atrás y aria brillar sus espadas lanzando un corto que luego se convirtió en un haz de luz que corto a todas las Holo—Perla y disipo la niebla dejando a la vista a Steven con su escudo y Connie con una espada

—Hola chicos—dijo Sergio mientras iba caminando así ellos

—Sergio no te acerques—dijo Connie alterada

—Que tengo algo en los dientes—dijo Sergio en forma de broma

En eso un Holo—Perla se posa detrás de Sergio y lo intenta atacar, pero esta seria atravesada por Sergio prácticamente al instante

—Vendita seas reflejos súper humanos—dijo Sergio mientras soltaba una carcajada

— ¿Que tienes reflejos súper humanos?—dijo Connie mientras enfundaba su espada

—Si pero los termine desarrollando por mi cuenta—dijo Sergio mientras revisaba el lugar—ahh ya no hay nadie contra quien pelear, que decepción esperaba mas de las Holo—Perlas de Perla—

— ¿Porque? —dijo Steven cansado

—Porque estoy aburrido pero a muerte, hay lo que pagaría por un oponente que me diera una buena pelea—dijo Sergio con tono de aburrimiento

—Porque no peleas contra mí—dijo Connie retando a Sergio

—Connie sin ofender pero tu contra mí, durarías cero como nada—dijo Sergio riendo entre dientes

—Y si peleas contra perla, ella es también una buen espadachín—dijo Steven mientras buscaba a perla

—Steven….ahh esto no me va a gustar—dijo Sergio mientras veía como Steven iba a buscar a perla

— ¿Qué tienes algo en contra de pelear contra perla? —Pregunto Connie confundida—Creí que querías pelear contra alguien que te diera una buena pelea—

—Connie escucha no es por nada pero cuando peleo me suelo dejarme llevar demasiado por el ritmo—dijo Sergio preocupado

— ¿Ritmo? —dijo Connie confundida

—Mi maestra me enseño que si quieres ser el mejor espadachín debes encontrar un ritmo, aunque eso signifique no seguir ningún estilo de lucha en particular—dijo Sergio mientras se estremecía del miedo—el solo hecho de recordar mi entrenamiento me deja los pelos de punta—

— ¿Porque? —pregunto Connie asustada por el comentario de Sergio

—Solo diré esto—dijo Sergio mientras se sentaba en el suelo—ella solamente para poder enseñarme a invocar mi obsidiana me disparo con un francotirador mil veces—

—Y al final lo lograste—dijo Connie pensativa y dudosa

—Si pero cuando lo logre el disparo fue tan fuerte que perforo mi brazo y casi me mata—dijo Sergio mientras se levantaba del suelo—En realidad fueron esos los peores días de mi vida—

—Sergio—dijo Steven el cual había llegado junto con perla—En serio te pasó eso—

—Si—dijo Sergio con un tono neutral como el de Garnet

—Bueno Steven me ha dicho que quieres un duelo—dijo Perla mientras le extendía una espada a Sergio

—Sabes ya tengo la mía—dijo Sergio rechazando la espada

—Bueno como tú desees—dijo Perla mientras se dirigía asía el otro lado de la arena—Listo—

—Cuando quieras—dijo Sergio mientras invocaba una espada

—Espera no vas a pelear con las dos—exclamo Steven

—No solo con una esta vez—dijo Sergio mientras se ponía en posición defensiva—Estoy lista Perla—

En eso una densa capa de niebla cubre la arena imposibilitando ver la lucha para Steven y Connie, en eso callo un silencio voraz no se oía nada ni siquiera sabían que estaba pasando dentro de la niebla, pero luego de unos segundos se empezó a oír el choque de espadas, no sabían quién estaba ganando y quien estaba perdiendo, solo se podía ver el destello de las espadas y los ruidos de sus choques, parecía duro el combate pero luego de un rato volvió a caer el silencio de nuevo, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí adentro debería se impresionante, pero luego volvió a oírse un solo ruido y de la niebla salió volando la hoja de la espada de perla a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban Steven y Connie y luego se disipo la niebla dejando ver a Perla con su espada rota y a Sergio con su ropa rasgada pero intacto.

—Me retracto si me diste una buena pelea—dijo Sergio mientras veía la cara de asombro de Steven y Connie

—Realmente fue una buena pelea, pero debiste de haber arreglado tu postura y…. —

—Si lo sé pero es mi ritmo—dijo Sergio interrumpiendo a Perla

—Bueno pero tú vas a tener que arreglar mi espada—dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a Sergio y le entregaba las piezas

—Bueno la arreglare mañana—dijo Sergio mientras cogía las piezas y se iba en dirección al portal—vienes Steven—

—No me quedare a entrenar un rato más con Connie y Perla—respondió Steven de forma alegre

—Te veo luego—dijo Sergio mientras se iba en dirección asía el portal

Al subirse Sergio lo activo y se fue pero en vez de ir a la casa se fue a la biblioteca de su madre para ver si habían avanzado en algo Peridot y Ámbar con lo del análisis de esa extraña gema que salió de aquel artefacto, al llegar se fue así la derecha así un pasillo bastante largo no antes haber dejado las piezas de la espada de Perla encima de un escritorio que estaba alado del portal, al llegar al final del pacillo, el aplasto un botón el cual abrió la puerta que conducía así un laboratorio gran, muy grande llenos de aparatos tecnológicos de aspecto tecnológico futurista, camino durante un rato por el lugar hasta que se topó con algunos aparatos dañados, rotos y quemados, al seguir el rastro de maquinaria dañada dio con Peridot y Ámbar que estaban viendo atreves de un cristal, detrás del cristal se podía ver la gema suspendida en el aire siendo analizada dentro de una cámara hermética , pero cuando el análisis iba a concluir, la maquina exploto destruyendo todo dentro de la sala acepción del cristal mientras Ámbar y Peridot decepcionadas se votaron al suelo.

—Wauw que desastre—exclamó Sergio rompiendo el silencio

—Sabes me rindo esta cosa sea lo que sea es imposible saber que es—grito Ámbar de forma desesperada

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo—dijo Sergio mientras veía el desastre que se había hecho dentro de la sala donde se encontraba aquella gema

—mil seiscientos análisis y lo único que sabemos que esa cosa emana una energía muy rara—exclamo Ámbar de forma desesperada

— ¿Qué clase de energía? —pregunto Sergio de forma incrédula

—No lo sabemos ni yo sé qué clase de energía es—respondió Peridot alterada

—Bueno saben que mejor me voy las dejo haciendo sus cosas okey—exclamo Sergio mientras se retiraba del lugar

Luego de pegarse la larga camita de regreso al portal, Sergio decidió hacer una parada rápida y recoger un libro, en él Estaba escrito " Técnicas Avanzadas para Espadachines Vol.1", luego de recoger el libro se fue en dirección al portal y se fue de la biblioteca asía la casa donde él ya vivía, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, pero se podían oír ruidos desde afuera, al salir se encontró con Steven y Connie jugando en la playa, al verlos a Sergio le pasaron varios recuerdos de su estancia con María, la verdad no fue tan malo se decía Sergio mientras recordaba los paisajes, los lugares y las personas que conoció pero… había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, un nombre que resuena en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, Céfiro.

—"No puedo permitir que me lo arrebate todo de nuevo" —pensó Sergio mientras iba así una repisa que había colocado y de ahí saco un libro, al abrirlo sus ojos se tornaron blancos totalmente

Paso alrededor de media hora haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo dentro de ese libro, luego el volvió en sí y dejo el libro de nuevo en su sitio, después en su celular marco un recordatorio para dentro de 6 meses, luego guardo su teléfono, cogió unos frituras del están de la cocina y se puso a ver la tele, después de un rato entraron Steven y Connie, se saludaron y vieron televisión por un bueno, para terminar este gran dia.

— ¿Qué hora es Sergio? —pregunto Connie

—Las 17:00 horas—respondió Sergio

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero que les guste_**

 ** _Dejen review si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir los leemos luego_**


	4. Dia triste

—Nos perdimos María—dijo un niño pequeño totalmente molesto

—Vaya vaya parece que desconfías mucho de mí—dijo una chica alta de cabello celeste y con una cola de caballo con las puntas de color azul marino—Creo que deberíamos entrenar un poco no lo crees—

—No mejor sigamos—dijo el niño alterado mientras se echaba a correr de un lado a otro

—Tú sabes bien que puedes correr pero no esconderte—exclamo la chica mientras invocaba un arco de color azul oscuro con unas líneas y rallas de color celeste marino—Sabes que mejor pruebo con el rifle—

— ¡Que! —grito el chico sobre saltado mientras se echaba a correr más rápido

—Hay este chico no tiene remedio—dijo la chica mientras guardaba el arco e invocaba un rifle francotirador y lo apuntaba al chico—Sabes que no puedes huir enfréntalo—

—Sabes bien que es muerte segura—gritaba el chico despavorido

—Reitero mi punto no tiene el más mínimo remedio—dijo la chica mientras apretaba el gatillo del arma

La bala salió disparada al instante asía el chico que corría despavorido, la bala en cuestión de segundos alcanzo al chico, hasta que le impacto justo en el brazo y le perforo todo su brazo dejando un oyó de una circunferencia redonda casi perfecto pero… no estaba sangrando, una parte de su brazo se había transformado en…Obsidiana, mientras el chico miraba su brazo con horror y asombro, la chica se acercó donde él estaba y le extendió la mano, acto seguido el chico le dio la mano a la chica para poder volverse a levantar y continuar con su viaje.

—María…María…María—repetía Sergio dormido mientras soñaba con aquellos días de entrenamiento

Después él se despertó, vio su reloj y vio que eran las 6 de mañana, aprovechando que era tan de mañana decidió ir un rato a la biblioteca de su madre, solo para encontrarse con el mismo resultado del día de ayer, con Peridot en posición fetal, Ámbar como una loca psicópata obsesionada con eso y ahora perla la cual estaba toda desarreglada y con los pelos de la cabeza alborotados.

—"Juro que si esto se vuelve una pandemia quemo el lugar" —pensaba Sergio esbozando una sonrisa mientras se hacia la caminata devuelta al portal de la biblioteca

De camino al portal el paso justo alado de la estantería de donde había cogido el libro de "Técnicas Avanzadas para Espadachines" y recordó que se había olvidado de dárselo a Connie así que decidió coger el Vol. llevárselos a Casa para que más tarde se los entregase a Connie como tenía planeado, al cabo de un rato llego al portal y se fue a casa, ya ahí vio su reloj y vio que marcaba las 8 de la mañana, al llegar vio a Steven comiéndose un sándwich y a Amatista comiéndose todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, Sergio antes de ir a comer dejo los libros que se había llevado de la biblioteca en la repisa donde guardaba aquel libro tan raro en donde se podía leer la palabra "Memorias" en letra cursiva, al guardar los libros noto que algo faltaba

—Steven cogiste un libro que había aquí que tenía un forro azul marino—exclamo Sergio mientras cerraba la gaveta de la repisa y se ponía a buscar por todas partes

—No lo he visto—dijo Steven mientras se terminaba su Sándwich— ¿Porque ese libro es tan importante?—

—Ese libro era la bitácora de mi padre—refuto Sergio preocupado—En ese libro hay cosas muy importantes—

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto Steven interesado

—No lo sé—refuto Sergio decepcionado

—Como que no lo sabes—respondió Steven confundido—No lo as leído—

—Steven ese libro está escrito en sigma 3, no puedo leerlo así como así—exclamo Sergio decepcionado

— ¿Sigma 3? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Steven interesado de nuevo

—Es un tipo de Escritura mágica, técnicamente todos los libros de la biblioteca están escritos en sigma, por eso se traducen dependiendo de la persona que lo lea—explico Sergio—Pero el Sigma 3 es un tipo de escritura diferente creado para que ciertas personas no puedan leer el contenido de un libro a excepción de la persona que lo escribió o alguna que tenga permitido leerlo—

—Y tú no lo estas—respondió Steven alucinado por la explicación

—No lo sé, es bastante raro porque ha beses lo puedo leer y otras veces no—refuto Sergio decepcionado de nuevo

En eso Garnet sale del templo y ve a Steven y a Sergio conversando, entre sus manos llevaba un libro con las mismas características que el que buscaba Sergio

—Primero Hola, Segundo porque rayos tienes mi libro—exclamo Sergio Alegre y confuso

—Lo siento pero empezó a brillar a noche y quise ver que era—respondió Garnet

—Brillo anoche—dijo Sergio Confuso—eso es nuevo—

— ¿Porque? —pregunto Steven

—No suele brillar, solo ojeo las páginas y veo si hay alguna que se traduzca pero que brille eso es extraño—respondió Sergio extrañado—que decía—

—Nada solo una palabra—dijo Garnet desconcertada—Caos—

—Caos, ahora en que se habrá metido mi padre—dijo Sergio extrañado—me puedes devolver el libro por favor—

—Claro—dijo Garnet mientras le entregaba el libro a Sergio

—Bueno un problema resuelto ahora una duda—dijo Sergio de forma satisfactoria— ¿a qué hora viene Connie que tengo que entregarle algo?—

—Hoy no viene hasta las 2 de la tarde—respondió Steven de forma normal

—Rayos no estaré aquí, oye puedes entregarle estos libros, hay otro en la repisa donde suelo poner mis libros, ese también dáselo—dijo Sergio mientras se acercaba a la repisa y dejaba la bitácora—Te veo en la noche—

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Steven

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir te veo en la noche—dijo Sergio mientras se iba a dios sabe donde

Luego de unas horas Connie llego para jugar con Steven, pasaron prácticamente todo el día jugando en la playa o dentro de Casa, hasta que marcaron las 5

—Bueno en una hora me voy—dijo Connie alegre—y que podemos hacer—

—Ohh ya se—dijo Steven mientras iba a buscar los libros que le pidió Sergio que le entregara—Sergio quería darte esto pero no pudo porque tenía una promesa que cumplir—

—Vaya son libros de espadachines—dijo Connie mirando la portada de los libros—Falta uno—

— ¿Cual? —pregunto Steven mientras miraba a los alrededores

—Falta el Volumen 1—respondió Connie con tono un tanto alterado

—Cierto ya me acorde—dijo Steven mientras se dirigía a la repisa donde se encontraba el volumen

Al abrir la repisa se encontró con que estaba dos de las tres repisas estaban llenas de libros, y la tercera que era la inferior solo tenía 4 libros, entre ellos la bitácora del padre de Sergio y un libro que tenía escrito "Crónicas de un cazador" y detrás de él estaba uno que decía "Memorias", Steven terminaría cogiendo el volumen faltante y también el de "Crónicas de un cazador"

—Aquí está el volumen faltante Connie—dijo Steven mientras le entregaba el libro a Connie

—Y que es ese libro que tienes en la mano Steven—pregunto Connie al fijarse en el otro libro que tenía Steven en la otra mano

—No lo sé estaba en la repisa de Sergio—respondió Steven mientras miraba la portada del libro—En serio porque ninguno de estos libros tiene una portada con imagen—

—Le da un toque clásico no lo crees—dijo Connie mientras observaba el libro— ¿De qué se tratara?—

—No lo sé veamos—dijo Steven mientras abría el libro—Parece un diario—

En eso Steven terminaría llegando a las 2 últimas páginas, las cuales estaban sucias, arrugadas y… con sangre, algunas gotas de sangre ya coagulada estaban en las hojas, en ella había un escrito con muy mala letra que decía

"Queridos camaradas, hermanos, amigos si escribo esto al ocaso de mi vida es porque quiero despedirme de todos ustedes como es debido, desde que tengo memoria nos entrenaron para luchar, para luchar contra las gemas corruptas y desde que entro en nuestras vidas podía decir que lo necesitábamos, y luego vino el, el hijo de una gema sin corromper, buscando hacerse más fuerte para vencer a lo que él llamaba "Un demonio" no nos lo tomamos enserio, gran error, casi 4 años después nos lo encontramos, lo siento mucho no debí haberlo atacado, lo siento por haber ignorado tu advertencia Sergio tenías razón era un demonio, y cuál era su objetivo uno muy simple, buscar y destruir al asesino de su camarada, que tiene que ver contigo Sergio no lo sé…lo siento si estoy escribiendo incoherencias pero mi mente está dispersa, recuerdo esos buenos momentos que pasamos todos juntos, recuerdo las caserías, los entrenamientos, las peleas que tenía mi hermano contra Sergio, todo era diversión, espero que me recuerden como la persona alegre y fuerte que fui, recuérdenme cuando no estaba muriendo, recuérdenme cuando estaba viva, Yuki ,Tom, Fiore, Ben, Sergio y tu hermano vivan sus vidas sin remordimientos, nada de esto es y fue su culpa, Adiós

Atentamente Ana"

Al terminar de leer ese escrito a Steven y a Connie se le hicieron agua los ojos, tristes por la pobre chica que había escrito eso y preguntándose quien era ese "Demonio"

Mientras Tanto en alguna parte del mundo, Sergio estaba sentado al borde de un acantilado observando como una congregación de gente iba asía un cementerio, paso no más de 10 minutos antes de que empezara a llover y otros 3 minutos para que tronara, mientras Sergio veía la congregación de gente el empezó a recordar algo…

 **FLASHBACK:**

—Dime como es ser prácticamente indestructible—preguntaba una niña de cabello escarlata con una túnica blanca

—Realmente es aburrido, solo me emociono cuando saco mi espada—respondía un Sergio muy joven de estatura pequeña de forma insegura

—Entonces estas aburrido—dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—cambiando de tema que edad tienes—

—Eso es otra historia—respondía Sergio en voz baja

—Eres muy inseguro verdad—dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le daba un golpe en el hombro—Bueno no te preocupes veras que el sensei no están malo—

—Créete el sensei no será tan malo como lo fue María—dijo Sergio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tímida

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a ver al sensei para entrenar—exclamo la chica de forma alegre— ¿Vamos? —

—Vamos—respondió Sergio de forma nerviosa

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Paso más de media hora hasta que toda la gente se fuera del cementerio y no quedara nadie en el cementerio, salto del acantilado hasta quedar a pocos metros del cementerio, camino durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una tumba, una tumba que tenía arriba la figura de un ángel clavando una espada en la lápida en donde decía:

"Descansa en paz Ana"

"Buena amiga"

"Gran Hermana"

Mientras Sergio miraba la lápida empezó a llorar y a rejuvenecer al mismo tiempo

—Sergio no llores que eso te hace ver débil—dijo una voz grave desde atrás del chico

Sergio volteo a ver a atrás para encontrarse con un chico corpulento de estatura media, pelo negro y unos ojos color marrón azulado

—Si mal me acuerdo ella te dijo que nunca lloraras—dijo el extraño mientras se acercaba asía la lápida—Pero es imposible no llorar en esta situación no lo crees—

—Si tienes razón, es difícil pero ella…siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo, estar junto a ella era vivir en otro mundo no crees...Ben—dijo Sergio mientras dejaba de llorar—Dime cuando llega el resto—

—Según Yuki tardaran ya estaban en el pueblo—dijo Ben mientras posaba su mano en el Hombro de Sergio—Recuerdas lo que ella decía—

—Cuál de las dos porque ella tenía unas frases para más raras—decía Sergio mientras reía en voz baja

—Ya sabes "Aunque el mundo se ponga en tu contra…"—

—"…siempre tendrás una familia que te apoye—completo Sergio mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo—una familia por la cual luchar—

 **2 HORAS DESPUES:**

Después de un rato caminando de regreso al portal Sergio no puedo dejar de pensar en muchas cosas entre ellas la razón por la cual ella había muerto y quien fue

— "Juro que te encontrare Céfiro"—pensaba Sergio mientras se acercaba al portal

Pero luego una persona con capucha negra se le apareció de la nada detrás de su espalda

—Te dije que no vinieras—dijo el extraño mientras observaba a Sergio con una mirada iracunda

—Sabes eso fue hace un año en primer lugar y en segundo hice la promesa de que cada año vendría a honrar su memoria, algo que tu no haces—respondió Sergio de forma tranquila

—La estoy honrando ahora mismo—dijo el extraño mientras sacaba un arco de color blanco con adornos del mismo color del arco—Hoy día tu pagaras por tu pecado—

—No hoy—dijo Sergio mientras retrocedía asía el portal—Después de todo siempre pierdes—

—Hoy voy en serio Sergio—dijo el extraño mientras tensaba el arco apuntando asía Sergio—Muérete—

—Gracias te invito al te de mañana quieres—dijo Sergio de forma sarcástica mientras se posaba arriba del transportador

—No sé qué vio mi hermana en alguien como tú—respondió el chico de forma iracunda—Muere—

El extraño lanzo la flecha asía Sergio, flecha la cual esquivo, luego Sergio activaría el portal pero antes de irse totalmente el extraño lanzaría una segunda flecha la cual Sergio pararía con su mano izquierda y luego se iría a la casa, al llegar se encontró con Steven el cual estaba ojeando un libro

—Hola Sergio—saludo Steven a Sergio antes de que se diera cuenta de la flecha que tenía en la mano— ¿Qué es eso?—

—Luego te cuento ahora debo desasearme de esto—dijo Sergio mientras salía corriendo de la casa

— ¿Porque? —pregunto a Steven mientras seguía a Sergio

—Conociendo me debió de haberme lanzado una explosiva—murmuraba Sergio mientras arrancaba la punta de la flecha y la lanzaba—Te sugiero que te cubras y te tapes los oídos—

En eso la punta de la flecha se ilumino y con un sonido ensordecedor exploto, luego de que se disipase el humo se podía ver un cráter pequeño en medio de la playa

—Debí de haberlo lanzado al mar—dijo Sergio mientras volvía a dentro de la casa

— ¿Qué era eso? —preguntaba Steven algo alterado

—Una flecha explosiva de luz difuminada—respondió Sergio mientras iba en busca de un vaso con agua—Un arma contra gemas en resumen—

— ¿Pero qué asías con una? —pregunto Steven dudoso e interesado

—Me ataco alguien con eso antes de que me tele trasportara—dijo Sergio mientras se servía un vaso con agua—sabes hoy día no estoy de humor para alguna de mis bromas—

—Bueno, oye una pregunta—

—Lanza la pregunta por favor—dijo Sergio mientras se tomaba el vaso de agua

— ¿Quién es María? —

—Te lo diré de este modo—dijo Sergio mientras alzaba una gran bocanada de aire—Maestra, psicópata, experta en armas de fuego y cuerpo, vidente, psicópata, mejor amiga de mi madre, Jacket Gem ah y dije que era psicópata—

—Bueno… a cierto Connie te quería agradecer por los libros—dijo Steven nervioso

—Okey y Steven no te pongas nervioso, somos amigos recuerdas—dijo Sergio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

—Si amigos—dijo Steven esbozando una sonrisa

—Cierto donde está Garnet y amatista—pregunto Sergio notando su ausencia

—No lo sé—respondió mientras se preparaba para dormir

—Humm bueno—dijo Sergio pensativo

Paso no más de 30 minutos para que Steven estuviera completamente dormido, a Sergio le parecía raro su ausencia, aunque a Steven parecía estar a acostumbrado el no, Sergio se fue un rato a la biblioteca y de una gaveta saco una gema, en ella un dio su dedo en uno de los lados y de ella se proyectó una pantalla holográfica, en ella se podía ver los portales del que habían en el mundo y la hora en la que fueron usados, el día de hoy solo fueron usados 4, el de la casa de Steven, el de la biblioteca, el de la zona en la que estuvo antes, y… uno que estaba en medio del…

—"Océano enserio" —se preguntaba Sergio en su mente mientras se dirigía al portal—"Que están haciendo" —

Sergio de ahí no se quiso involucrar más, fue a la casa, programo en su teléfono una alarma y se durmió en el sofa.


	5. Cosas complejas

—No lo recuerdo—dijo Sergio mientras se comía un sándwich que se preparó como desayuno

—Pero te ataco de frente deberías de haberlo visto—dijo Steven mientras comía cereal de desayuno

—Pues no me acuerdo, es mas no me acuerdo porque me ataco—dijo Sergio mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sándwich

—Pero era Gema o Humano—Preguntaba Steven mientras comía su cereal

—Humano—dijo Sergio mientras seguía comiendo su sándwich

—Entonces como tenía esa arma—dijo Steven mientras acababa su cereal

—Steven me estas bombardeando con preguntas todo el rato, mira conocía esa persona pero no deseo recordarlo okey—dijo Sergio mientras se comía el ultimo pedazo de su sándwich

—Pero no te parece raro—dijo Steven mientras cogía el plato de cereal y lo llevaba al lavabo

—No él me lleva intentando matar desde que tengo 6 años—dijo Sergio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa histérica—el simple hecho de recordar todas nuestras peleas me causa una gracia que no tienes ni idea—

—Ah eso es bueno—dijo Steven mientras se ponía feliz—y dime de donde lo conoces—

—De la aldea—dijo Sergio mientras seguía con su sonrisa histéricas—Solo imagínate una aldea entera llena de gente con armas contra gemas y técnicas para combatirlas—

—eehh y porque—dijo Steven algo confundido

—Simple esa aldea la fundaron gemas de la rebelión—dijo Sergio mientras iba asía su gaveta de libros—Mira cuando estaba allí me entregaron este libro—dijo Sergio mientras sacaba un libro—Las legendarias "Crónicas de un cazador" el manual de combate y de como usar todas las armas y técnicas de la aldea—

—Ehh ese libro nunca lo he visto—dijo Steven mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y reía de forma nerviosa

—Ehh eso es raro—dijo Sergio mientras devolvía el libro a su lugar—cuantas veces Ana habrá usados esas técnicas contra mí—

— ¿Quién es Ana? —preguntaba Steven recordando lo que había leído con Connie el día de ayer

—La dueña de este libro, me lo regalo después de que quemara el mío por accidente—dijo Sergio mientras lanzaba una risa nerviosa—eso y otra razón que no te contare hoy día—

—Ahh porque—dijo Steven un tanto decepcionado por la respuesta de su amigo

—Porque no quiero y punto final de la conversación—dijo Sergio intentando simular una actitud seria—Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar—

—Bueno entonces y dime que tal era esa aldea—dijo Steven intentando evitar el tema

—Un poco estricta en el ámbito del entrenamiento pero era bastante divertido cuando el Sensei no nos mandaba a entrenar—dijo Sergio sonriendo de forma orgullosa—yo fui uno de los pocos prodigios de la aldea—

— ¿Prodigios?—pregunto Steven consternado

—Si, en la aldea un prodigio era aquel que pasaba el examen de caza o con el mayor puntaje o con la menor edad—

— ¿Edad? —pregunto Steven otra vez consternado

—Había asta niños de 6 años haciendo el examen ese—dijo Sergio con un tono un tanto extraño—yo hice el examen a los 8 y saque la calificación máxima que era 100 de 100, en resumen soy un prodigio—

—Ah entonces eso es bueno—dijo Steven feliz por su amigo

—Si lo era pero como yo era un prodigio a mí siempre me mandaban a las misiones de caza más difíciles—dijo Sergio con un tono de preocupación—Siempre era la misma presa—

— ¿Cual? —pregunto Steven con inquietud

—Gemas corruptas—dijo Sergio con un tono serio—Y ya sé que nos estas espiando Amatista—

En eso Amatista sale detrás del sofá, intentando aguantar la risa mientras Sergio la miraba con una cara de satisfacción absoluta

— ¿Que te causa gracia?—preguntaba Sergio con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja

—Nada—dijo Amatista intentando aguantar la risa

—Como sea fueron buenos años pero bueno solo estuve ahí hasta los 14—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa nostálgica

—Bueno y dime tienes amigos ahí—pregunto Steven intentando no recordar lo que leyó con Connie ayer, otra vez

—Si todos los que conocí aún siguen en la aldea es más soy como el único que se ha movido de allí—dijo Sergio soltando una risa nostálgica

—Pero entonces el que te ataco está ahí aun, no crees—dijo Steven intentando recobrar aquel tema de conversación

—Viejo existe 4 tipos de personas que odio más en este mundo, los sobreprotectores, los desconfiados, los vanidosos y los que me preguntan todo sobre mi vida personal a cada rato—Dijo Sergio con un tono sarcástico—Así que agradecería que por favor no me bombardearas a cada rato con esa misma existencia, así que muchas gracias por no volver a tocar el tema de nuevo—

—Vaya parece que alguien amaneció con mal humor—dijo Amatista metiéndose en la conversación—y dime donde queda esa aldea llena de gente entrenada para pelear contra gemas—

—Ahh si quieres te llevo hasta allá—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa malévola en la cara—Pero antes, esperemos que venga Connie que también la quiero llevar allá—

— ¿Porque? —pregunto Steven con un poco inquietud

—Tengo un buen amigo allá que es un buen espadachín, puede que le de uno o dos consejos sobre el manejo de la espada—dijo Sergio mientras se recostaba—Me ha bisan cuando sean las 2—

Y Sergio cayó dormido, algo típico del quedarse dormido para pasar el tiempo, mientras dormía el empezó a recordar un día en especial en la aldea

 **FLASHBACK:**

Era de mañana en las afueras del dojo, dentro un anciano con una barba blanca bien gruesa supervisaba el entrenamiento entre dos chicos, uno era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos oscuros y el otro tenía el cabello negro todo alborotado y unos ojos azul marino, ambos chicos tenían tan solo 9 años

—Arréglate de una vez el cabello Sergio—dijo el chico de cabello blanco mientras se ponía en posición de combate—Hazlo de una vez—

En cambio Sergio se quedó callado mientras se ponía en posición defensiva

—Suficiente ahora si veras—dijo el chico mientras se lanzaba salvaje mente al ataque

Empezó a lanzar varios golpes perfectamente sincronizados asía Sergio, Sergio se empezó a mover lo más rápido que podía esquivando con éxito todos los golpes que le propinaba su adversario, de un rápido movimiento de su pierna bario el suelo, dejando caer al chico de cabello blanco al suelo, luego el Sensei levanto la mano dando señal de que el combate había Terminado

—Buen trabajo Sergio, as mejorado bastante tus reflejos—dijo el Sensei mientras se acercaba a los dos estudiantes —Te felicito Sergio puedes retirarte—

—No es justo Sensei el viene tarde a las lecciones, viene mal peinado, no usa bien el traje y en sima se inventa movimientos de lucha que no siguen el reglamento…y usted lo felicita—dijo exaltado el chico de cabello blanco

—Light—dijo el Sensei con voz firme mientras lo miraba con desaprobación—Sergio puedes retirarte por favor—

—Si Sensei—respondió Sergio mientras se retiraba del lugar

Lo último que vio antes de salir del dojo fue que el Sensei lo estaba reprendiendo a Light muy severamente, pero eso no le interesaba a Sergio, saliendo del dojo paseo por la ciudad mientras se dirigía así otra parte, mientras caminaba paro en una tienda comprando jugo de manzana para 7 personas, después de pagarle al señor y coger el jugo Sergio se dirigió asía su destino, camino durante 10 minutos hasta salir del pueblo, luego unos 5 hasta llegar a su destino, un cero que estaba justo al borde de un acantilado, en él había 5 personas sentadas en el suelo, uno de ellos noto la presencia de Sergio, era una chica morena de cabello rosado y largo, ella le hizo le saludo y bueno Sergio se sonrojo un poco.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK:**

Sergio estaba despertando cuando justo vio entrar a Connie, después de una hablar y jugar un rato se decidieron ir asía el lugar, después de subir al tele trasportador y de caminar un buen rato por una selva bien densa, Sergio empezó a notar la cara de cansancio de Steven y Connie

—Son solo 3 horas más de viaje chicos—dijo Sergio intentando dar ánimos al resto

—Vamos no podemos descansar—dijo Steven cansado

—Si descansemos un rato—concordó Connie

—Vamos chicos esto no es nada en comparación de las largas caminatas que sabía hacer yo hace algún tiempo atrás—dijo Sergio con un tono melancólico

—Y dime porque esa aldea de la que tanto hablas esta tan alejada—dijo Amatista un tono de aburrimiento

—Nos alejamos por cosas como tú—dijo una Voz grave que hizo que el resto se parara en seco —Vamos inténtenme encontrar si pu…—

Antes que terminara de hablar Sergio invoco una de sus dos espadas y lanzo un haz de luz cortando una rama de un árbol grande, de ella callo una persona la cual al ver la cara de Sergio se llenó de alegría el extraño

—Valla…Sergio eres tu creí que no te iba a ver hasta el año siguiente—dijo el extraño mientras se quitaba una máscara que el llevaba puesta

Al quitarse dejo ver un rostro blanco con un cabello color marrón y unos ojos color café

—Tom eres tu…No jojojo eres tu pedazo de ven acá y dame un abrazo hermano—dijo Sergio mientras abrazaba a Tom

—Vamos Sergio si nos vimos ase 2 días—dijo Tom mientras le devolvía el abrazo

—Heee lo siento si interrumpo este momento pero el quien es el—pregunto Connie un tanto confundida por la situación

—ah lo siento, chicos él es Tom, el mejor cazador en el ámbito del sigilo que puede existir—presento Sergio a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa

—Hola—dijo Tom alzando la mano—ahora que haces aquí, no es seguro—

—Viejo este lugar es el más inseguro para estar e incluso vivir es más incluso para estar parados ahora mismo y me dices que debo irme—dijo Sergio con un tono sarcástico

—Newton esta aquí—dijo Tom con voz fuerte

En eso se iso un silencio atroz y la cara de Sergio cambio de expresión

—Okey vámonos fue un gusto hablar amigo nos vemos bye —dijo Sergio alterado mientras daba media vuelta en dirección al portal

—Espera porque Sergio, creí que íbamos a la aldea—dijo Steven con voz de suplica

—Técnica técnicamente ustedes pueden ir—dijo Tom de forma amable amable—el en cambio—

—Si Newton esta eso significa que si clan también—dijo Sergio intentando simular una actitud seria—No pienso pelear con los Sombra, es literalmente un suicidio—

—Bueno quieren venir—dijo Tom extendiéndole la mano a Steven

—Vayan chicos yo los espero en el portal—dijo Sergio mientras se iba del lugar—Adiós chicos—

Sergio se iría hasta que desapareciese entre la densa vegetación que cubría el lugar

—Que le pasa a ese tipo—dijo Amatista con una actitud inconformista

—Si estuvieras en su situación lo entenderías—dijo Tom mientras sacaba una gema de su bolcillo—Les sugiero que se sujeten de mi—

En eso una luz cayó sobre ellos tele transportándolos hasta la entrada de una aldea, mientras ellos intentaban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, Tom empezó a toquetear la gema que había

—Tenemos solo 30 minutos—dijo Tom mientras entraba en la aldea—Vienen o que—

Mientras ellos caminaban viendo a los alrededores de la aldea, amatista se sentía ignorada y no era porque Steven y Connie no le prestaban a tención, si no que prácticamente ninguna persona no le paraba asunto en lo absoluto

— ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? —dijo Amatista con un leve tono de furia

—Ha cierto me olvide—dijo Tom llevándose su mano derecha a la nuca—Tal vez nadie te pueda ver por qué estoy usando el poder de invisibilidad de mi gema—

En eso las miradas de sorpresa se posaron sobre Tom

—Espera eres mitad humana, mitad gema—dijo Connie alterada

—Nooo para nada—respondió Tom algo avergonzado—A ver como se los explico sin tomar la ruta difícil—

—Explica que—dijo Steven impaciente

—Verán todos en la aldea poseemos gemas pero no como tu Steven, las poseemos en forma de armas, gemas creadas sin conciencia, y como no tienen conciencia se les puede programar una forma y habilidades dependiendo del portador del tipo de gema—explico Tom intentando evitar que se le valla el aire

—Entonces porque hacerme invisible y porque ustedes pueden verme—pregunto Amatista algo confusa

—Mi habilidad solo te oculta de aquellos que no te conocen—respondió Tom con un tono serio—Bueno será mejor movernos más rápido, solo queda 13 minutos—

Después de un rato de Turisteo, tan solo quedando 5 minutos los 4 se dirigieron asía la entrada del pueblo, mientras iban Tom le entrego a Steven un paquete

—No lo habrán hasta llegar a casa entendido—dijo Tom mientras llegaban a la entrada del pueblo—Ah i dile a Sergio que la de la derecha es suya—

—No digas nunca jamás su nombre—dijo un extraño que estaba arrimado alado del pórtico dela entrada a la aldea—Y ellos quienes son—

—Ellos vienen del exterior, se perdieron y no encontraron a sus padres así que los estaba ayudando a encontrarlos—mintió Tom con una mirada tensa—Hasta demás que te importa—

—Me importo desde el momento en que mencionaste a ese maldito—gruño el extraño con un tono bastante agresivo

—Quien Sergio, viejo tu i tu paranoia no tienen límites—dijo Tom mientras sacaba una gema—si me disculpa tengo una misión y unos niños que devolver así que—

En eso ocurrió lo de la anterior vez, un haz de luz bajo y los llevo hasta la selva, para ser exactos el lugar donde se encontraron a Tom, pero algo ocurrió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el extraño entro dentro del haz y se transportó con ellos, cuando llegaron el extraño mando a volar a Steven y a Connie hasta unos arbusto de un solo golpe y luego con una mano agarro a Tom por la garganta y con la otra saco una gema, la cual se ilumino y se trasformó en una espada con un mango color negro noche con adornos de color blanco

—Sabes no estoy paranoico del todo—dijo el extraño mientras lo amenazaba Tom—Dime donde…—

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase algo lo golpeo y lo mando contra los árboles, mientras el extraño estaba tumbado contra el piso, el otro iba en dirección a Tom ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse

—Sergio siempre apareces en el momento más oportuno—dijo Tom mientras le daba la mano a Sergio

—Llévatelos al portal, yo me encargo del sádico que me quiere matar—dijo Sergio mientras invocaba sus espadas—Haber, loco, estúpido e imprudente, si eres tu Newton—

—Eres escoria, esto termina aquí y ahora—dijo el extraño ahora identificado como Newton, levantarse del suelo y ponerse en posición de combate

—Como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa burlona

—Sabes se acabó—dijo Newton mientras su arma se transformaba devuelta en una gema

— ¿Que a golpes? —Pregunto Sergio de forma burlona

—Sergio cual es el legado de mi clan—dijo Newton mientras sacaba una gema de color negro oscuro, muy oscuro

—No, Newton sé que quieres venganza pero usarla, es demasiado te matara—dijo Sergio alterado

—Se acabó Sergio—dijo Newton mientras activaba la gema

Pero en eso apareció Tom propinándole un certero golpe en la cien dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo a Newton

—Tom te debo una—dijo Sergio mientras cogía la gema de color negro que sostenía Newton inconsciente—Tenlo vigilado—

—Lo hare, se los digo al resto—dijo Tom mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Newton en el suelo

—Si tiene a la sombra del clan, deben saberlo—dijo Sergio mientras dejaba en el piso la gema de color negro de Newton—Si me lo llevo es mi muerte y si la destruyo es mi muerte—

—Hacia que lo dejaras nomas ahí verdad—dijo Tom mientras sacaba de nuevo su gema—El tele trasportador tardara 5 minutos en recargarse—

—Bueno me voy, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Tom—dijo Sergio con tono nostálgico—Ven a visitarme—

—Lo hare ahora ve por los chicos que están inconscientes aun—dijo Tom con aire de nostalgia

—Cuídate—dijo Sergio antes de irse corriendo en dirección al portal

A llegar al portal Sergio se encontró con Steven y Connie aun inconscientes y a Amatista nerviosa

— ¿Que era ese tipo?—dijo Amatista histérica

—Un monstruo sin corazón que me quiere ver muerto—dijo Sergio con aire sarcástico—ahora ayúdame a llevarlos a la casa quieres—

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Steven, una vez ahí los acostaron a los dos, Sergio le pidió Amatista que mantuviera a Garnet dentro del Templo, pero antes que lo hiciese, Garnet apareció y miro aquella escena mientras que Amatista parecía realmente nerviosa y horrorizada

—Fue el, el me llevo a ese lugar y a él era a quien buscaba no a mí—dijo Amatista muy asustada

En eso Garnet miro a Sergio intentando ver algún rastro de miedo alguno pero no encontró nada solo la misma expresión Facial

—No tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar—dijo Garnet con tono neutral mientras observaba a Steven y a Connie— ¿Qué les paso? —

—Quieres la versión larga o la versión corta—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa nerviosa

Tras un rato contando los acontecimientos que ocurrió Garnet les advirtió a Sergio y Amatista de que si se iban de nuevo a algún lugar que se lo avisaran primero, pasaron minutos hasta que Steven y Connie reaccionaran, después de qu reaccionaran Sergio le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que que quedaron inconscientes

—Y por eso no como vegetales—

—Pero que tiene que ver los vegetales con todo esto—dijo Connie algo molesta por lo que dijo Sergio

—JeJeJe realmente no tiene relación solo se me ocurrió decirlo—dijo Sergio mientras reía—Pero bueno realmente me alegra que no le haya echo daño—

—Vamos Sergio no es para tanto—dijo Steven perdonándolo a su amigo

—Créete si conocieras al monstruo que los ataco tendrías miedo—dijo Sergio mientras miraba asía fuera—Creo que te tienes que ir Connie llegaron tus padres—

Tras unas horas de intensa charla Steven se fue a dormir y Sergio se quedó leyendo, cuando Steven se quedó dormido Sergio fue a su gaveta de libros y cogió el libro de "Memorias", al abrirlo sus ojos se iluminaron quedando inmóvil mirando a las páginas del libro, paso media hora hasta que los ojos de Sergio recobraran el color habitual que tenía, cogió el libro de "Memorias" y lo dejo en su estantería, luego se recostó en el sofá donde sabia dormir y se quedó dormido

 **Flashback:**

—Mi hermano es un imbécil no lo crees—dijo una chica de cabello rosado

—Ana tu hermano es de esos que les gusta seguir las reglas a muerte—dijo un Sergio más joven—asta demás al que amenaza es a mí no a ti—

—Cierto—dijo Ana mientras pegaba un suspiro de decepción—dime como lo aguantas—

—Dime alguna vez te han pegado tiros con un rifle francotirador—dijo Sergio con tono sarcástico

—Cierto me olvide lo de María—dijo la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando aguantar la risa— Es graciosísima esa anécdota tuya—

—Claro sabes eso no ayuda en nada—dijo Sergio con voz sarcástica—Y dime tu padre te volvió a pedir que salieras con ese tipo—

—No ahora quiere que salga con otro tipo—dijo la chica indiferente

—Porque siguen con los de los clanes, no tiene sentido hay hoy en día mejores sistemas sociales que ese—dijo Sergio exaltado—es más este lugar tiene buena tecnología pero están tan poco avanzado en lo que es lo social y lo económico—

—Sergio recuerda que aquí se decidió seguir así—dijo la chica con voz suave—no nos queremos corromper—

—Corromper como si fueran gemas—dijo Sergio de forma sarcástica

—Sergio el mundo de afuera ya es muy corrupto, ya no hay nada puro afuera—dijo la chica mientras ponía una cara de preocupación

—Si hay aun pureza solo debes buscarla en el lugar indicado—dijo Sergio con aire de orgullo

—Bueno si tú lo dices— dijo la chica mientras apartaba la mirada de Sergio—Bueno me tengo que ir te veo mañana—

—Chao Ana—dijo Sergio mientras miraba como Ana se iba asía su casa

 **Fin del Flashback:**


	6. ¿Dia Normal?

La tarde había caído y Steven y Sergio se encontraban mirando la televisión como de costumbre

—Viejo este programa es raro—decía Sergio con una mueca en la cara—Ósea qué sentido tiene un programa sobre comida parlante con manos y piernas que pasan el 99 por ciento de sus vidas llorando—

—No lo entenderías—dijo Steven defendiendo su caricatura

—No entendería que—exclamo Sergio con una mueca de duda—Viejo todo tiene más sentido que esa caricatura—

—No es cierto—refuto Steven al instante

—Si todo tiene una explicación lógica en este mundo—exclamo Sergio seguro—Aunque suene descabellado—

En ese momento salen Garnet y Amatista discutiendo sobre algún tema en específico, Steven as saludo antes de que ellas se fueran rápidamente del lugar por el portal

— ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto Sergio confundido

—No lo sé, suelen ir a misiones sin mis algunas veces—dijo Steven con normalidad

—Espera te vas a misiones y no me llevan—exclamo Sergio sobresaltado—que desconsiderados—

—Sergio te queremos llevar pero siempre cuando nos vamos o estas fuera de la casa en algún lugar o estas dormido —explico Steven a Sergio

—Okey—dijo Sergio con un tono de decepción

— ¿Oye porque duermes tanto?—pregunto Steven a Sergio

—Porque quiero—respondió Sergio de forma indiferente—Después de todo viviremos por mucho tiempo—

—Espera como que viviremos mucho tiempo—dijo Steven atónito

—Que no lo sabias—dijo Sergio extrañado por eso—Nuestras gemas alteran la edad, salud y todas esas cosas, hasta me arriesgaría a decir que somos inmortales—

—In…In…Inmortales—dijo Steven confuso y alterado como si su mundo se viniese abajo

—Claro si no quieres vivir por siempre puedes optar por la opción B—dijo Sergio intentando calmar a Steven

—Cual es—exclamo Steven confuso

—No lo sé, es uno de las tantas coas que desconozco sobre mi condición—respondió Sergio indiferente—Hablando de Ámbar creo que sería bueno ir a ver cómo andan con lo de la gema no crees—

—Claro—dijo Steven de forma alegre

Se tele transportaron a la biblioteca solo para ver varios cientos de libros fuera de sus estanterías y apilados por todo el pasillo que conducía al laboratorio, mientras caminaban les pareció en más de una ocasión haber visto a alguien observándolos en más de una ocasión, todos esos miedos se fueron cuando llegaron al laboratorio y vieron varios aparatos destruidos regados atreves del suelo, luego empezaron a buscar a las chicas sin resultado aparente, hasta que se encontraron con Perla y Ámbar ambas con una expresión de decepción en sus rostros

—No lo entiendo esto nunca había pasado—dijo Ámbar con la mano en la frente con una expresión sombría

—Si concuerdo esto no tiene sentido—concordó Perla con la misma expresión en su rostro

—Hola chicas—saludo Steven a las gemas

En eso las gemas se sobresaltadas y en sus rostro se tornó una expresión de vergüenza

—Steven que haces aquí—dijo Perla algo avergonzada y alterada

—Vaya que desastre asieron aquí parece esto una escena de película pos apocalíptica —dijo Sergio en forma de broma

—Jajaja que gracioso Sergio—exclamo Ámbar de forma sarcástica

—Pues seamos sinceros este lugar esta echo un desastre, que tan difícil es averiguar algo sobre esa gema—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa

—Mucho aparecer tiene una especie de barrera energética que impide cualquier análisis—dijo Perla soberbia como siempre

— ¿Donde esta? —pregunto Steven con una expresión curiosa en el rostro

—Encima de la mesa—dijo Ámbar con un tono decepcionante—No quiero ver esa cosa nunca en la vida—

—Bueno si ya no la necesitan la podemos llevar a casa—sugirió Sergio

—Si hagámoslo—concordó Steven al instante

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo Perla intentando frenar a los chicos

—Lo siento disculpa no te oigo—dijo Sergio mientras cogía la gema y se la llevaba al portal

—Oye espérame—dijo Steven intentando alcanzar a Sergio

Tras un rato de una carrera al portal Sergio y Steven volvieron a casa con la intención de ver que podían hacer, cosa que a Steven le fascinaba en cambio Sergio quería todo menos explosiones

—Todo menos explosiones quieres—dijo Sergio suplicante

— ¿Que le tienes miedo?—dijo Steven con mirada picara

—No pero el odio es porque me dejan con un zumbido horrible en el cuerpo y en la cabeza—respondió Sergio mientras se rascaba el brazo con nerviosismo

— ¿Zumbido?—dijo Steven confuso

—Solo dale con el escudo rápido—dijo Sergio desafiando a Steven

En eso Steven invoca su escudo y lo usa para golpear la gema, sin resultado alguno

—Ohh vamos—dijo Steven decepcionado

—Viejo que esperabas eso es un arma defensiva, no para atacar y menos destruir—sermoneo Sergio—Mejor déjamelo a mí—

Sergio invoco sus espadas y golpeo la gema repetidas veces intentando agrietarla sin resultado alguno

—Viejo esto me esta hartando—dijo Sergio con tono de furia

—Bueno al menos probamos que es indestructible—dijo Steven intentando tranquilizar a Sergio

—Si pero en el trayecto esta cosa que me colmo la paciencia—dijo Sergio agitando la mano con furia—Rayos viejo si fuera por mi mandaría esto al fondo del océano donde no lo vería en la vida—

—Vamos no es para tanto—exclamo Steven

—Sabes que cumpliré lo que dije—dijo Sergio antes de salir de la casa con una mirada de furia

—Espera—exclamo Steven intentando frenar a Sergio

Al salir algo ataco a Sergio derivándolo y arrancándole de su mano la gema, Steven intento detener esa cosa, pero en eso la criatura lanzo un rugido supersónico que lo dejo fuera de combate, tras unos segundo Steven empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, estaba aturdido pero pudo ver como la criatura empezó a atacar a Sergio muy fuerte, tanto que hasta temblaba el suelo con cada golpe, no se le podía ver a la criatura es más, ni Steven se lo creyó cuando vio a la criatura del todo, la criatura no era más que un humo negro con algo en el pecho de color naranja que simulaba su corazón y algo de humo naranja en donde debería estar los ojos, la criatura continuo golpeando a Sergio hasta que quedó inconsciente, luego la criatura cogería a Sergio de su brazo izquierdo, luego pondría su pie en su pie en su torso y la criatura empezó a tirar de el asta que ocurrió lo impensable, la criatura logro arrancarle el brazo izquierdo a Sergio y lo lanzaría a escasos metros de donde estaba Steven, Steven miraba con horror la escena y luego vio como la criatura volvió a golpear a Sergio pero esta vez más fuerte, Steven intento ayudar pero no podía mover las piernas muy bien, luego de un rato la criatura dejo de golpear a Sergio y poso su mirada fulminante en Steven, la criatura empezó a moverse a paso ligero hasta donde se encontraba Steven, luego alzo su mano y lanzo un golpe, pero Steven activo justo a tiempo para parar el golpe, la criatura miro el a Steven con recelo y empezó a hablar

—Tu…eres como el resto…cómo es posible—dijo la criatura moviendo la cabeza con duda

—Espera puedes hablar—dijo Steven quedando perplejo

—Eres…un…a pasado tanto tiempo—exclamo la criatura alejándose de Steven—Lo siento…no sabía…que eras como yo—

— ¿Como tú? —dijo Steven confuso

—Te sonara raro…es más ni yo…me lo puedo creer…cuanto tiempo…ha pasado—dijo la criatura mientras volteaba a ver a Sergio—el…es igual…a ti…a nosotros…dios porque…creí que…eran ellos—

— ¿Ellos de quien estás hablando? —dijo Steven confuso y desorientado

—Me han buscado por eones… las diamonds…me buscan a mi… y a mis hermanos—dijo la Criatura con un tono de tristeza—Creímos que…ellas se habían ido…pero siguieron…dime crees que no hubo otro planeta…que intentaron conquistar las…diamonds—

—No pero, para eso estamos aquí no—dijo Steven confuso

—Niño…me agradas desearía no haber matado tu amigo…de seguro ustedes hubieran podido…hacer algo—exclamo la criatura horrorizada

—No muero fácilmente idiota—

Tanto la criatura como Steven se miraron asía donde venía la voz y vieron a Sergio, con todo su pecho convertido en obsidiana y la zona cercenada de su brazo envuelto en obsidiana

—Asia que eres amigable, ja que irónico—exclamo Sergio mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos—Y dime ¿Cómo es eso que habíamos pensado que las diamonds se habían ido?—

—Nuestro…hermano se…sacrifico por nosotros—dijo la criatura asombrada—Ya se… me está acabando el tiempo—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —exclamo Steven confundido

—Niños…si quieren…las respuestas a…todo búsquelas…aquí—dijo la criatura mientras extendía su mano a Steven—Díganme…están dispuestos a luchar…por este mundo—

En eso Steven y Sergio asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta

—Tengan…cuidado…cuiden esta gema…como si fuera parte suya—dijo la criatura mientras le entregaba la gema a Steven—Esa…gema es la llave…que permitirá…lo imposible—

— ¿Que exactamente? —pregunto Sergio confundido

—Nuestra condición…evita la fusión…este artefacto…permite la fusión…tengan cuidado…la fusión…de híbridos están poderosa…como para vencer…hasta la propia muerte—dijo la criatura cansada—Eones he permanecido…fusionado…débil me encuentro…mi existencias desvanece—

—Oye te puedo ayudar—sugirió Sergio

—No…ya he visto suficiente…ustedes deben ir ahí—dijo la criatura mientras dibujaba unas coordenadas en la arena—Respuestas…estar ahí…es mi hora—

En eso la criatura empezó a convulsionar y enfrente de Steven y Sergio se desvaneció, quedando solo 3 gemas, una de un color verde oscuro, la otra de un color naranja oscuro y la otra estaba totalmente gris, cuando Steven recogió las gemas, Sergio poso su mano derecha en su hombro donde señal a que debían ir a dentro, no sin antes tomar foto a las coordenadas que había dibujado la criatura antes de desvanecerse, luego de un rato Sergio y Steven estaban reunidos en la sala, estaban conversando sobre que debían hacer

—Tenemos que ir, pero las chicas no deben saber de esto—dijo Sergio algo serio

—Sí creo que tienes razón—concordó Steven al instante

—Viejo no estés triste amenos su último acto en la tierra fue darnos esta información, amenos ya sabemos para qué sirve la gema—exclamo Sergio intentando animar a Steven

—Si tienes razón—dijo Steven algo más tranquilo—Cierto tú brazo—

—Mañana me voy a la biblioteca a hurtadillas y uso la máquina de regeneración—dijo Sergio con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro—Ahora hay que dormir primero para no levantar sospechas y segundo porque debemos dormir—

Mientras ellos dormían Sergio se levantó un rato por algo de beber, cuando se iba de vuelta a la cama vio que el portal se activaba, se escondió detrás del sofá y vio a Garnet y Amatista en él, se las veía preocupadas y alteradas, antes de que ellas entraran al templo Sergio logro oír un nombre "Malaquita", habiendo oído ese nombre Sergio se acordó de una conversación que tuvo con Steven hace algún tiempo, le comento que su amiga lapislázuli se fusiono con una gema del homeworld llamada Jasper y formaron a Malaquita, y que lapislázuli logro tener control de la fusión y se encerró así misma junto con Jasper en el fondo del océano, el simple hecho de pensar en ello le causo demasiada intriga, tanta como para cometer la estupidez que iba a cometer a continuación

—Te digo Garnet que hay que contarle a Steven—sugiero amatista a Garnet

—No, no debe saberlo—negó Garnet rotundamente

—Pero algún día lo sabrá—replico amatista

—Lo sé pero mientras no levantemos sospechas todo estará bien—

En eso en medio de la Habitación de amatista apareció un destello seguido por un grito de emoción, Garnet y Amatista fueron a ver que era, al llegar al lugar vieron que lago estaba debajo de un cúmulo de cosas que estaba desparramado en el suelo, al sacar las cosas se llevaron una sorpresa

—Hola chicas que tal su noche—saludo Sergio a las chicas

—Sergio que haces aquí y que le paso a tu brazo—exclamo Amatista confusa

—Eso lo arreglo luego, ahora me quieren explicar que rayos está sucediendo—dijo Sergio con tono histérico

—No está sucediendo nada—respondió Garnet

—Pues curioso vengo de la biblioteca y mire los registros de los portales y han estado usando en el último mes todos los portales que están cerca al mar o dentro del mar—dijo Sergio con tono de histeria—Y encima les oí decir el nombre de malaquita así que me dicen que está pasando o lo averiguo por mi cuenta y eso es malo—

En eso las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que responder antes las acusaciones de Sergio

—Ves Garnet debimos de haberles dicho antes—dijo Amatista nerviosa

—No, no lo entiendes amatista, si dejamos que Steven vea a malaquita puede morir—dijo Garnet alterada

—Perdona sé que puedes ver el futuro y todo pero me quieres explicar que está pasando—dijo Sergio confuso por la situación

—Sera mejor si lo ves—dijo Garnet calmada

Garnet le daría un beso en la frente a Sergio, permitiéndole ver la visión que tuvo, en eso Sergio vería algo que le dejaría helada la sangre, vio como a su amigo muerto y a una persona misteriosa con una daga empapada de sangre, antes que el volviera en si oye algo "Sigues tu", cuando Sergio volvió en si vio que algo había pasado Garnet estaba confusa

—Eso no fue lo que vi, no no tiene sentido—dijo Garnet confusa— ¿Que está pasando? —

—Garnet esto no está bien—dijo Sergio igual que confuso que Garnet—Creo…que cambiamos el futuro—

* * *

 **Bueno sexto capitulo de la serie y lo siento por subirlo tarde pero en mi defensa, la estoy pasando mal.**

 **Quien lee mi baga descripcion sabe que soy Ecuatoriano y bueno por el terremoto tuvo que dejar de hacer algunas cosas, gracias a dios que vivo en guayaquil.**

 **Lo siento y no se preocupen estoy bien y sin ningun rasguño**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que lo pasen bien y nos vemos**

 **Chao**


	7. Multiverso entre otras cosas

**Eh vuelto aunque temporalmente, sorry**

 **Primero ya solucione los problemas que se me generaron después del terremoto que asolo mi pais**

 **Pero bueno este capitulo es "ESPECIAL" ya que trata uno de mis temas favoritos  
(inserte redoble de tambores) EL MULTIVERSO**

 **Un tema complejo y interesante, pensar que existen otros mundos en donde las cosas fueron diferentes pues es por asi desirlo la manera mas fácil de describirlo aunque no la correcta**

 **Debo disculparme de antemanos porque hay una parte del capitulo creo que la lie bien gorda y bueno asta demas quisiera que me ayudaran señalándome los errores de este fic porque recién es mi segundo fic y bueno sin mas que decir**

 **Me despido**

 **BYE**

* * *

—Esto debe ser una broma Ámbar—

—Sergio sin las coordenadas de latitud hay alrededor de 784 localizaciones distintas—

— ¿Solo dime cuanto tiempo te tomara? —

—Si trabajo con Perla y Peridot, al menos un mes—

— ¿Lo harás? —

—Lo are si me dices como terminaste sin tu brazo izquierdo, es raro ver algo o alguien romperte de esa manera—

—Okey te lo contare si me ayudas con esto—

—Que buscamos exactamente—

—Un templo, una nave no se algo que no sea ni terrestre y que lleve aquí más tiempo que las gemas—

—Buena descripción, te lo tendré listo en un mes—

—Okey—

Esa fue la conversación que resonaba en la cabeza de Sergio una y otra y otra vez

—"Un mes, todas las respuestas tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos" —pensaba Sergio mientras miraba por el balcón el mar

Paso unos minutos meditando mientras miraba al mar cuando vio la camioneta de Greg llegar, de ella bajo Connie despidiéndose del papa y dándole las gracias de que la trajera, Connie paso saludando a Sergio el cual le devolvió el saludo, acto seguido Connie entro a la casa para jugar con Steven, Sergio en cambio prefirió poner una alarma en su teléfono y se quedó profundamente dormido, al cabo de un tiempo el despertador y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Steven con su teléfono con la aplicación de alarma abierta

—Oye estaba durmiendo—se quejó Sergio

—Lo siento pero necesito tu ayuda—

Al entrar vio a Connie alterada como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo

—Me vas a decir que le pasó o…—

—No puede ser mis padres me van a castigar—interrumpió Connie alterada mientras se jalaba el pelo

—Okey ya la perdimos—musito Sergio de forma sarcástica— ¿Que le paso Steven? —

—No hizo un deber—

—Espera…es solo eso—en eso Sergio se pone a reír como si no hubiese un mañana—Viejo es solo un deber, no es que ese deber era importante para el futuro o algo por el estilo—

En eso Connie posa su mirada asía él y lo mira con una mirada asesina que hizo que Steven se asustara, excepto cierta persona que era casi indestructible

—Okey te ayudare—ofreció Sergio para evitar la mirada asesina de Connie— ¿De qué era?—

En la biblioteca se activó el portal y del salió Connie, Steven y Sergio

—No puedo creer que a tu edad te manden un tema tan complejo como el multiverso—

—Si ni yo me lo creo—dijo Connie nerviosa—Vaya esta biblioteca le perteneció a tu madre—

—Técnicamente la construyo ella misma y también aquí esta lo que necesitamos para que tu saques una buena nota—dijo Sergio mientras se rondaba alrededor del portal—a ver dónde estaba esa cosa—

— ¿Que buscas Sergio? —pregunto Steven curioso

—Un panel pero no me acuerdo donde estaba—respondió Sergio mientras paraba en seco—Aquí—

En eso él se inclina y abre un panel del suelo, en el hay una gema la cual proyecta una pantalla holográfica la cual se ajusta a la estatura de Sergio, en eso el empieza a tipear en la pantalla

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Connie incrédula

—Mi madre decía que la mejor forma de aprender es asiéndolo—respondió mientras seguía tipeando

—Espera iremos a otro universo—exclamo Steven emocionado

—Steven es imposible, existe una ley universal que en el modo más simple de explicarlo es que todo en este vida tiene un precio—explico Sergio mientras seguía con lo suyo—Pues el precio es tan grande que morirías al llegar al otro lado—

En eso Steven y Connie tragaron saliva nerviosos

—Vamos no vamos a ir a otros mundos si no a ver—aclaro Sergio al instante—Asta demás esto tiene sus limitaciones—

— ¿Como cuáles?—dijo Connie con una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo en ambas manos

—Primero cítalo como teoría no como algo 100% cierto okey—advirtió Sergio—Segundo para ponértelo del modo más fácil nuestro mundo tiene un porta A y en otro un Portal B, atreves del portal A puedes ver y oír lo que sucede atreves del portal B si está activado y también el Portal B puede ver y oír todo lo que pasa atreves del portal A, ahora si en otro universo no tiene un porta no podrás no ver ni oír lo que pasa ahí… entendieron—

Asintieron dudosos las cabezas como señal de entendimiento

—Okey ahora veamos que ocurre en el universo de alado—dijo Sergio emocionado mientras tipeaba los últimos comandos

En eso el portal cambio y del suelo emergieron e columnas con un hueco en cada una, después el portal se elevó formando un escala que terminaba en la mitad de los dos pilares, luego del piso emergió un palanca

—Pónganse estos si no quieren quedar ciegos—advirtió Sergio mientras extendía unas gafas negras

Mientras Steven y Connie se ponían las gafas Sergio tipeo algo en la consola holográfica

—Bien según esto la dimensión de alado no tiene incoherencias temporales…eso significa que podemos mirar—dijo Sergio mientras se dirigía asía la palanca

—¿Sergio crees que podamos hablar con nuestras versiones del otro universo—pregunto Steven impaciente

—Si arreglaron el problema de la comunicación adimensional talvez—respondió Sergio mientras se preparaba para jalar la palanca—Prepárense para algo inolvidable—

En eso Sergio jalo la palanca activando el portal, en eso empezó a brillar tanto que todos se taparon los ojos incluso con las gafas

—"¿Cómo será las cosas del otro lado" —se preguntaba Sergio en su mente mientras se cubría de la luz que los estaba segando a todos

* * *

Una alarma estaba sonando de fondo…una muy ruidosa para su gusto, estaba dormido plácidamente cuando sonó, en su cabeza no cabía más que oído asía ese infernal sonido, pasaron cinco minutos hasta que se arto y desenchufo el despertador, pero algo tarde ya se había despabilado, cosa que odiaba de cada mañana pero lo necesitaba no podía quedarse dormido todo el día, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir sus cortinas, cuando corrió las cortinas la luz golpeo fuertemente su cara, cosa que le valió un bledo y continuo con lo suyo, en su cuarto aún se podía ver los cajas de la mudanzas en un rincón, _porsiacaso los necesitase_ era su respuesta para eso, se fue hasta su cómoda y saco una camisa color negra con la imagen de dark vader en ella, luego se dirigió asía una mesa donde se encontraba tirado un calentador con el numero 87 bordado en él, se dirigió al baño y se pegó una ducha, después salió y se puso la ropa que había cogido en antes, cuando se puso su camisa se podía ver un relieve en su antebrazo cosa que para él era normal después de todo… ahí estaba su gema ¿no?, salió del cuarto con rumbo a la cocina, al llegar se hizo un sándwich como era costumbre, se lo termino y salió al balcón para ver el resto de la ciudad, típico la misma vista desde el 7 piso del departamento donde él vivía, lo único que valía la pena era las vistas al mar… eso y que sus primos vivían en la misma ciudad, luego de un rato su teléfono sonó, reviso quien era y se llenó de sorpresa

— Hola Sergio—saludo la persona a Sergio atreves del teléfono

—Primo que ases hablando a estas horas, no era que ibas a ir al homeworld con tu madre—

—Como siempre sarcástico—

—Lo seria si no nos hubieras dejado plantado a mí, a Desmond, a Steven y Sara en el cine—

—Tengo entradas para ir al prestreno del episodio 8 de star wars—

—Cuando quedamos—

—La función es a las once de la noche—

—Es sábado así que bueno déjame pedirle permiso a mi madre y te veo allá—

—Chao—

—Chao—

—Menudo tonto—dijo Sergio al terminar la llamada

— ¿A quién le llamaste tonto?—dijo una voz que sobre salto a Sergio

Sergio volteo rápidamente para ver a su madre parada detrás de el, su madre era diamante negro, la gema científica más grande del mundo, asea años que vivía en este mundo, un planeta tan lindo y hermoso según su madre que hizo que las diamonds se revelaran contra sus creadores para salvarlo según ella, ella se veía hermosa como siempre con esa imagen esbelta de siempre y vistiendo su típica blusa de color morado oscuro y sus pantalones color negro oscuro

—Madre me vas a dar un infarto a este ritmo—dijo Sergio alterado

—Lo siento es que da gusto verte así—dijo obsidiana mientras soltaba una carcajada

—Me odias verdad—

—No solo te quiero mucho—dijo Obsidiana mientras le daba un beso en la frente— ¿Dime ya desayunaste? —

Sergio tenía la costumbre de comer primero, pero siempre le daba compañía a su madre cuando comía su desayuno, el típico desayuno según él, mientras ella desayunaba le comento a Sergio que necesitaba ayuda en el laboratorio, no pasaba bien una semana de haberse mudado y ya quería volver al trabajo, accedió aunque con la advertencia de que no les llevara todo el día, cosa que su madre accedió, así fue como se fue con su madre asía su laboratorio que según ella era **pequeño** cosa que hasta el día de hoy le causaba gracia a Sergio ya que el laboratorio era toda una montaña ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, como llegar ahí muy simple, atreves de un tren bala que aceleraba de cero a cien segundos, para las gemas no era nada, en cambio para los humanos era toda una montaña rusa, llegaron al cabo de unos minutos al laboratorio, era gigante con solo pensar en el lecho de que era una montaña entera, dentro en la recepción se encontraba varios cuadros con las imágenes de personas que ayudaron a crecer tanto a las gemas como a los humanos, luego de pasar por la recepción llegaron a un ascensor, Obsidiana paso una tarjeta y en eso salió un botón el cual presiono, el ascensor los llevo hasta el piso más profundo del complejo, un lugar enorme y tranquilo para que su madre pudiera hacer toda clase de locuras científicas que usaban las Diamonds, pero algo le llamo la atención, cuando salieron del ascensor había un portal con dos pilares con dos huecos en el centro.

—Ma vas a volver a intentarlo—dijo Sergio preocupado

—Solo una vez más, creo haber podido arreglar el problema de…—

—Quieres verlo de nuevo verdad—interrumpió Sergio al instante

—Sergio sabes bien que él está aún vivo—

—Pero en el estado en el que esta mama, ya has oído a los mejores médicos del homework—hizo una pausa para tomar aire—NO VOLVERA—

—Y si algún día vuelve—exclamo su madre esperanzada

—Pues me tragare mis palabras y le daré gracias a dios—dijo Sergio en tono serio

—Hasta demás no era para eso—

— ¿Entonces para qué? —pregunto Sergio incrédulo

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde calibrando y arreglando componentes, cuando fueron las cinco de la tarde

—Listo—sugirió Obsidiana mientras le extendía unas gafas negras a Sergio

—Siempre y cuando no termine traumado en el proceso talvez—exclamo Sergio mientras cogía las gafas

En eso sin previo aviso el portal se activó por si solo sobresaltando a Sergio y a Obsidiana, Obsidiana fue al panel de control para ver que era

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —

—Alguien activo el portal desde el otro lado—respondió Obsidiana mientras se tapaba los ojos por la luz cegadora que emanaba el aparato

Cuando la luz se fue Steven, Connie y Sergio se quitaron las gafas y fueron a ver lo que había del otro lado con intriga y cuando se asomaron a ver…

Cuando a luz se fue Sergio y Obsidiana se quitaron las gafas y fueron a ver lo que había del otro lado y cuando se asomaron a ver…

—Woow—dijeron unísono Steven y Connie al ver atreves del portal

—Vamos no es para tan…to…—

En eso Sergio enfrente de Sergio, era algo raro las palabras no salían solo estaban ambos ahí inmóviles mientras veían como las personas de sus respectivos universos los veían consternados

—Okey esto es muuuy raro—dijeron los dos Sergios al mismo tiempo—deja de copiarme—

—Woow otro Sergio, genial—exclamo Steven maravillado

—Primo no moleste quieres—exclamo Sergio (2)

—Oye ten cuidado o me importara un comino las leyes espacio temporales que rigen el universo—amenazo Sergio (1) al instante

—Asi ven aquí te reto un mano a mano—retaba Sergio (2) emocionado

—Hijo te sugeriría que pararas—dijo Obsidiana

—Espera…mama—dijo Sergio (1) antes de quedar inmóvil de nuevo

En eso del otro lado del portal se vieron chispas y unos sonidos de advertencias

— ¿Que ocurre mama? —pregunto Sergio (2)

—El generador no aguanta esta por explotar debemos irnos—

—Espera antes—dijo Sergio (2) —Dime copia de otra dimensión—

—Oye—

—Dime ¿Papa está vivo? Y ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Sergio (2) a Sergio (1)

—Está vivo y está buscando algo—respondió Sergio (1) antes de que el portal se cerrara—dios—

Sergio se retiró del lugar en dirección a una silla que estaba alado del portal

—Dioss porque porque—repetía Sergio enojado una y otra vez

—Valla esto fue una experiencia gratificante—decía Connie contenta con ese cierto brillo en los ojos

—Si pero—en eso Steven voltea a ver a Sergio— ¿Sergio te encuentras bien? —

—No Steven no estoy bien, podrían adelantarse a la casa yo luego los alcanzo—

Luego Connie y Steven se fueron por el portal, Sergio se quedó meditando un rato, luego se fue a un gabinete y de el saco una foto, vieja pero nítida, en él se veía un bebe con una gema en su antebrazo y a lado del bebe esta un señor joven alto con el pelo negro, detrás de la foto estaba de una nota la cual leyó con determinación, después la dejo ai y se fue a la casa para terminar este día.


End file.
